Darkest Desire
by PrincessNevermore
Summary: Who knew getting in a near car-accident could land her working with the hottest band on the charts. Meeting Inuyasha Takahashi was just the beginning of it all. Going from good student to dropping out, Kagome starts writing lyrics for Demonic.
1. Driven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However the songs you see here in this story are written by me, _or I might ask one of you to create a song for Demonic to sing. _

Author's Note: Hi. Another story coming from PrincessNeverMore and I am intrigued and so stoked to write this story. Inuyasha is going to be slightly out of character, but I think it's going to be okay. Well enough of my ranting and here is the presentation of….. And thank you to the people have reminded me that I let out a very important basis of this story. I do not own Sensual Phrase.

Darkest Desire

Summary: A budding poet and lyricist, Kagome Higurashi, is determined in making it big in the show business. On the way to submit her lyrics she barely avoids getting into an accident. The driver of the vehicle turns out to be none other than Inuyasha Takahashi, lead vocals of the popular band Demonic.

Age Brackets: Kagome – 17, Inuyasha – 18, Miroku – 20, Shippo – 18, Koga – 20, Sesshomaru – 23, Sango – 19.

!WARNING!

THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

ANYONE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL INNUEDO'S AND CONTEXT SHOULD NOT READ ANY FURTHER!

Chapter 1

"Tell me what you think, Yuka. And please be totally honest. This is probably the hardest thing that I'd ever had to do." Kagome blushed to herself as her eyes scanned the lyrics that she had somehow managed to produce. Watching Yuka's eyes scan the paper, Kagome nervously bit down on her lower lip. This was her first attempt at writing something provocative, and what made her even more nervous was that she wasn't positive if it would be any good, because she was inexperienced in this category. Her chocolate eyes didn't look away from her friend. She could tell though, that Yuka's cheeks were turning a bright pink.

"These are really good, Kagome. You're definitely going to win the money. How much is it again?" Yuka set the paper down in front of her. Her cheeks still a hue of pink.

"I believe it's 500,000 yen.The Vibe Records wants an amateur's lyrics to make this new artist big. They wanted a very erotic feel for the lyrics, so this was my first attempt to do it." Kagome's wavy ebony hair blew in the breeze as Yuka handed back the lyrics.

"Well, you're definitely going to get it. I swear that song is… whew, hotter than those romance books that my mother reads." Yuka complimented Kagome's work.

"Thanks, Yuka it really means a lot to me. Now, I guess I have to go submit them. I'll talk to you tomorrow during class?" Kagome questioned her classmate.

"Absolutely, see ya Kagome." Yuka waved and the two of them went their separate ways.

Looking down to her lyrics, she pressed her lips together as she slid the paper inside of the manila envelope, and with the moisture from the tip of her tongue she wet the disgustingly awful taste of the tape, and sealed the final project. 'Here goes nothing.' Kagome thought to herself and started walking down to street and out of the corner of her eye she caught several girls in front of one of those television stores. All murmuring, Kagome managed to pick up segments of what they were all saying.

"Have you heard? Demonic is already sold out for the show up at the Arena." One petite short brunette spoke.

"Yeah, it sucks. I didn't even get a chance to buy the tickets. I think they were sold out on the first day it was announced that they were performing." This time a rather slim girl responded.

Kagome continued walking, her hands clutching the oversized manila envelope. She casted her eyes down for just a moment at the lyrics, not noticing the approaching crowd of people. It came as a surprise to her when everyone, small and tall, big and skinny starting weaving their way down the sidewalk. Bumping and sometimes even shoving just to get to the other side. By the time that the amount of people diminished Kagome noticed that something was amiss. Her hands were empty.

Frantically, her eyes scanned everywhere possible that the lyrics could have landed. Letting her eyes scan a bigger premises, she caught the yellow envelope laying in the middle of the road, and without thinking of anything she bustled her way out onto the street, missing one car by a miracle. Having the lyrics in her hand she started rising to her feet, but is surprised by a fast car that was approaching. It was very shiny, at least that was the last thought that Kagome had going through her head.

The car came to a screeching stop, the brake pedals grinding against the metal. With the car now parallel to Kagome, the engine cut off and she could hear someone step out of the vehicle.

"Am I dead?" Kagome spoke to herself.

She could hear the male chuckle. "Well, I would hope not. I don't think I'm ready to be called a murderer." Kagome then looked up to the male. Broad shoulders, long ebony locks flowed to the middle of his back and she could tell that his body was well toned. Her eyes drifted up to the mans face but a pair of sunglasses were covering his eyes. To her pleasant surprise, he yanked them off and made his way over to her, his eyes were an unusual hue of amber.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"OH! Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 'If it was a choice, I would say you could run over me any damn day of the week.' Planting a hand beside her ass, she started propping herself up, just as she was about to stand she crumpled back down to the pavement.

"You sure you're okay. Tell me where it hurts." The guy placed his large hand atop of her knee, with a quick intake of breath Kagome thought she had felt some kind of spark. She didn't speak. He moved his hand higher up her leg, laying it comfortably close to her thigh. She still couldn't speak. "Come on, you gotta help out here. How am I supposed to know where it hurts?" His hand slid up under her skirt to see if the pain was higher. Kagome this time didn't speak, but she did however manage to let out a soft moan. The man chuckled. "I don't know if you're moaning in pleasure or in pain."

Looking up through hooded eyelashes, she blinked once, then rose to her feet quickly, the pain in her ankle already gone. "Hey, I am not like that."

"I'm pretty sure you're going to be alright, and I don't have the time to take you to the hospital. But if you need anything, here." He handed her what looked like a pass. "I'll be in town for a couple more days you can find me there." The guy chuckled once more before rising to his feet. Just as he was about to move back to his car, he felt something press against his jeans. It was some sort of paper. He scooped it up and positioned himself behind the wheel. Kagome looked down to the pass in her hands and read it to herself.

"Demonic, Tokyo Arena, All Access, 2 days." Kagome looked up just in time to see the car speed away. 'He must be in the music business.' Just remembering, she looked down to the road once more to find her lyrics. "Hey. Where'd my lyrics go?"

She went to the median and looked in the dry grass. Nothing. She then decided to fight against the traffic once more to get to the other side of the road. And on the way, still she found nothing. Where could they have gone?

-- Later on towards the night --

"Wow, it really worked?" Kagome looked down to the pass; the two gentlemen at the door had let her in. It was a real pass. She couldn't believe it. She was at first hesitant to go but decided to herself that it'd be a good experience to see a rock group perform, because she wanted to become a lyricist.

Continuing her walk down the empty hall, it was easy to figure that they had already started. Walking down the aisle of the many rows, she managed to snag a front row spot, She was just catching the end of a song as she was walking down.

"Your fingers dig into the skin of my back  
As the second round of the night commences  
Desperate to ignite the fire again

Just one more thrust  
Will always push you over  
Screaming out for me to hear."

Kagome couldn't believe what these lyrics were doing to her. The voice just wrapped around her easily, her body reacting to the lyrics of the song. It was powerful; she could no longer hear the crowd. It was just her and the song. The climax of the song almost sent her into a frenzy…

"And now for the final song of tonight, here is Sexual Addiction."

Kagome looked up then, her song was entitled that. 'How is it possible that… that guy, h-he's the singer?' Kagome's eyes widened as she finally took a good look at the lead vocalist. It was the guy from earlier. She couldn't help but to be held in rapture as his voice carried the song exactly the way she had wanted it to go. But she noticed that the song had some altercations.

"Your body a temple,  
Trembles with ecstasy as my fingers roam  
From your breasts down

Your mouth a sweet coven  
Traces of heaven  
In your honey filled kiss

Deeper, you scream  
Faster, I thrust  
Louder, you moan  
In a mess we come together."

The house lights dimmed as the last note carried through the arena, and just before it darkened completely, the guy leapt from the stage and hooked his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. "What a surprise, you came." He chuckled as he pulled her over the gate and went back stage with Kagome in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: In this chapter I have referenced to the total amount of how much Kagome would be getting for submitting the lyrics, here is a basic conversion from the Japanese currency yen to the American dollar. 500,000 Yen is approximately 4,627.36.


	2. Intent

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The great and all-mighty Rumiko Takahashi is the own who is able to take credit for all the wondrous characters that we all love so much that we take them and push them into an altogether different universe. I also do not own Sensual Phrase, but it was a great muse. It belongs to Mayu Shinjo.

Author's Note: It has been a while since I updated this story and I apologize but with the retailing stores cutting hours, I'll be able to write more, so YAY!

Darkest Desire

Chapter 2

!WARNING!

THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

ANYONE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL INNUEDO'S AND SEXUAL CONTENT **SHOULD NOT** READ ANY FURTHER!!

"Get your hands off me…" Kagome tilted back her head to look up to the un-named man, her dark hair cascading down past her shoulders. "… please?" He still didn't remove his hands from her and she was still cradled against his warm chest. He didn't say anything to her until he reached the 'dressing' room.

"Will you quit fidgeting?" His soft voice carried down to her ears. "It's only going to get harder for you." She could feel him chuckling and she didn't get what he was chuckling about until he righted her onto her feet and she felt a pressure into her lower stomach. Her cheeks flamed a deep red. 'Oh… that's what he meant.' Closing her eyes she placed her hands on his chest and moved her body away from his and when she did move away she noticed they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Who's this, Inu? The new flavor?" A man with wind-blown coffee hair eyed her like a hungry wolf.

"Actually, you know how you guys were wondering where I got those lyrics from?" The man named, Inu received several nods from his band-mates. "Well, this here is where they came from." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome.

"You have to be kidding, that girl wrote them?" A guy with auburn hair piped in.

"No, I'm not." Inuyasha grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her up beside him. "And she's going to be our lyricist."

Hearing someone cough, Kagome turned her head to the last member of the band, a guy with shoulder length ebony hair choked once more before clearing his throat. "You have no idea what you're going to get us into Inuyasha. What happens when the public gets a hold of this? A girl writing lyrics for our band."

With the door opening a voice boomed inside of the room. "Get ready for the Encore guys in ten minutes!" And just with that sentence in the air the door closed once more and then Inuyasha looked over to the girl.

"She'll change her name, won't ya sweetheart?" Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look at the girl and gave her his wicked grin that had won over every girl in the audience earlier in the night.

"Change my… change my name?! What, are you crazy?" Kagome backed away from Inuyasha and started towards the door.

Even outside of the thick walls of the room, all of them could hear the audience go wild. Inuyasha gave Kagome another one of his smirks. "Give us your answer after the show." And off walked the four band members leaving Kagome in the empty room, at least she thought it was empty but when she turned around she saw a short fat man with a receding hair line walk up to her.

"Um, sir… about the lyricist position…"

"Forget about it kid. I know Inuyasha little girl. He goes through women like no other. And it is in the bands best interest and yours that you should not be the lyricist. Now go home kid." The man's clipped tone sent a wave of disappointment and sadness through her.

Turning her back on the older male, Kagome walked briskly out of the room at a steady pace before cracking into a sprint. 'I should have known, maybe celebrities should stay on their high pedestal, what made me think that I... that I could even do lyrics for them.' Exiting of the Tokyo Arena, Kagome darted towards her home.

-- After the Encore and back in the Dressing Room --

"That was amazing. Did you see all of them girls out there? Tossing their bras on stage like that… wow." The auburn haired male spoke, his hands still clutching one of the many bras that were indeed thrown on the stage.

"Shippo, that was nothing compared to the red district. I said it before; you really need to come out with us guys for once." A wolfish smile was prominently displayed on the chestnut haired man.

"Hmmph. I do not want to be seen in one of those… those… places." The younger of the four stated. "Unlike you and Miroku I think I will be fine without it." He added snidely.

"Where'd she go?" Inuyasha questioned to no one in particular, but still he was a bit annoyed that she didn't stay and give him an answer.

"Heck if I care. Where are the refreshments that they said would be waiting for us?"

"Kouga, Kouga. Don't you know? What they meant by refreshments were those lovely ladies waiting outside." A perverted smile crept over Miroku's face. "And I'm thinking of taking that one with the big bosom."

"Can't you think about something else besides women?" Shippo chimed in.

"No I can not young one." Motioning the big-breasted woman over to him, Miroku hooked his arm around her shapely waist and casually as if it were nothing, walked with her around towards the back room of the dressing room. All of them knew what they would be hearing later on that night.

"Myoga, where'd the girl go?" Inuyasha questioned their manager.

"She left." The elder man retorted simply, but of course he did not explain further on the subject.

Letting out a rather loud sigh, Inuyasha ran a hand through his long ebony locks, his golden orbs scanning the room before dropping casually on the couch. "So, that's the way she wants to play it." Before he had a chance to let his eyes flutter to a close the door slammed open, grabbing the attention of the three and the manager.

"All the fans are flooding the merchandise booth; everyone wants to know where the last song came from… What do I tell them?" A short male asked.

Inuyasha glanced at his band members before a smirk grew on his face. "Now, that's what I'm talking about Myoga." Inuyasha then closed his eyes and already he was planning a scheme.


	3. Nailed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All the plot line that I'm using belongs to Mayu Shinjo, who is the manga-ka to Sensual Phrase.

Author's Note: Thank you to the people who have read the story thus far, I appreciate it very much and I appreciate it even more when you guys leave me a review. Thanks again for reading and without further ado, here is the next chapter. I apologize if any of the characters appear OOC but I think it works.

Darkest Desire

Chapter 3

* * *

!WARNING!

THIS STORY IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL INNUENDOS AND SEXUAL CONTENT PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!

* * *

"Did you mail it already Kagome?" Yuka asked her best friend while combing back a stray piece of her shoulder length chestnut colored hair.

Unsure of what to tell her friend, Kagome shook her head signifying that she didn't mail it, which wasn't a lie. She didn't have to mail, because of course she had to be practically run over by Inuyasha Takahashi the lead singer of Demonic. After the run-down, Kagome did her research. Demonic was really popular for their rock edge of seductive lyrics. She even went to get the other band member's names. Inuyasha was of course their lead vocalist. Miroku Houshi was their bassist. Kouga Itaki was the guitarist and Shippo Kitsune was their drummer. And just to hear more of their songs, Kagome went the extra mile and went to their website and listened to their previous songs. They weren't bad, it was just different.

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome, it's the end of the school day." Waving a hand in front Kagome's face, Yuka let out a sigh and started shoving her school books into her black knap-sack. With a jolt, Kagome's head whipped up to see kids leaving the classroom. And acting as if she was paying attention, Kagome slowly gathered her books and shoved them into her yellow back-pack. Yuka had left her, and there was practically no one left in the room.

Making her way out of the school building, Kagome pressed the toe of her shoe against the pavement before walking to the concrete gate that encompassed the school grounds. Turing to the right she let her left foot step out first and before she could think clearly she heard tires squeal at the corner of the road. The only thought that was being processed in her head was that the person who had stepped out of the sleek black car was Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Found you." His voice carried over to her and somehow she found her feet planted on the floor as if she couldn't move. She remained standing there watching him as he came closer to her. And before she could even realize what was going on, Kagome felt her feet rise in the air, she felt his arms support her body, one under her knees and the other supporting her back against his chest. "I knew it wouldn't be too hard."

"H-Hey... stop that. Put me down." Kagome finally complained to him, and he did put her down but he put her down in the passenger seat of the car, and just as quickly he situated himself behind the driver seat and sped down the street. The ride to a place that Kagome had no idea to was silent. "Where are you taking me?"

Inuyasha didn't respond but when he cut the engine to the car off, he escorted Kagome to a house that was furbished with all the necessities that someone would be able to live at with no problem at all. "I take what I want Kagome, and I want you as our lyricist."

"You were serious about that?" Kagome's eyes widened and watched as Inuyasha made himself a drink. "But, But I-I can't… I've never been with…" Kagome trailed off, he didn't need to know about her personal life and her personal life didn't involve him. At least she didn't want him involved in her personal life, right?

"You've never been with what?" Inuyasha sat his drink down on the oak end table. His gaze swept over her body and as if they were a couple he walked close to her. "Are you telling me that you've never been with a guy?" Inuyasha questioned her as his fingers wrapped itself around a strand of her hair. "Do you want me to teach you?"

Kagome blanched at Inuyasha and felt her cheeks heat up. Her body already trembling as his fingers removed themselves from her hair. She felt them run lightly down her collarbone and tracing imaginary lines down the middle of her cleavage. It was like he was already dominating her to his every whim. "You know… it's wrong to tease girls."

Chuckling, Inuyasha slipped his arms out of his shirt and with the tails of the shirt still being tucked in; the shirt fell naturally to lie beside his hips. "Touch me then, tell me how it feels."

"I… I don't know." Kagome couldn't think, she could feel his hands cup her breasts and as she released her breath it shook. 'How could he affect me with just one touch?'

"Wrong answer Kagome," Inuyasha responded. His body was lying so close to hers. She could feel his hands on her stomach. When Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her his eyes widened only slightly before he smiled, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"I… I…" Kagome stumbled over her words and managed to back away from him. "That's none of your business." Her body was pressed against the wall and Inuyasha was closing in on her.

"I'm guessing you haven't had your first kiss either. Hmmm, this will be different." Inuyasha quirked one side of his lips up into a smirk, and laid a hand on her cheek.

She could feel his breath on her lips, the scent of his cologne rose into her nostrils as she took a breath. It really felt like he was about to kiss her.

"I want you to write about how you feel right now. Use everything what we just did as a lesson." Inuyasha backed away from her and watched as the girl before him had her eyes closed as if preparing herself for the 'kiss.'

Kagome's eyes opened when she didn't feel his lips on hers and blinked once to find Inuyasha back with his shirt on. She could hear the latch of the door turn and slide open to reveal Myoga, the manager of Demonic.

"Alright Inuyasha, you're done here. Let's go." Myoga walked up to Inuyasha. "She can't write lyrics for the band, so just forget about it kid."

"Wait!" Kagome stepped forward, her left hand clenching her shirt into her fist. "I'll do it! I'll write for Demonic."

A grin slowly formed over the lead vocalist's face and Inuyasha then turned his face over to his manager. "Alright."

"You won't be able to come to their practice, but come tomorrow to their photo shoot for the upcoming album. It'll give you an idea about what to write." Myoga informed the girl as Inuyasha dropped a key into her palm and with her attention now on the key she only half paid attention to the location of the photo shoot.

"What's this?" Kagome lifted the key ring and looked up to Inuyasha.

"This is where you'll write the lyrics. I've had someone buy clothes and they are in that closet over there. Make yourself at home." Both Inuyasha and Myoga left Kagome to the house.

"This? All of this is mine now?" Kagome looked around the room and blinked once. 'It's huge.'


	4. Inform

Disclaimer: I in no way affiliate myself with Rumiko Takahashi, who created Inuyasha. We all just have to bow to her awesomeness. Oh yeah, nor do I affiliate with Mayu Shinjo. She made the wonderful works of Sensual Phrase the manga. Kaikan Phrase is the anime, if you decide to go that extra mile.

Author's Note: Thank you all for those lovely reviews, it really just makes me want to write more. And I love it when people decide to go and read Sensual Phrase. It's a fantastic manga!

Darkest Desire

Chapter 4

* * *

!WARNING!

IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL INNUENDOS AND SEXUAL CONTENT I SUGGEST YOU NOT READ ANY FURTHER!

* * *

"Inuyasha, all of this is a joke. She won't be able to write lyrics for…"

"I'd appreciate it, Myoga if you'd stop doing that. You are our manager. You can't tell us what to do and what not to do with our music." Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes at his manager.

"That girl will only bring problems to your career." Myoga reacted quite calmly to the young adult's tone.

"Alright Inuyasha over here please," The camera man interrupted the two's conversation. Inuyasha looked over and spotted his band-mates posing for the numerous shots, the stylists even taking them aside to make sure that the make-up was flawless after a couple every so often. Inuyasha walked away from Myoga to the pinned up cloth area. His hand resting on top of his cheek, his head tilted to the left. It was a perfect shot and the camera man didn't waste it. He managed to snag a few before Inuyasha spotted Kagome walk into the photo shoot. And once again the camera-man didn't waste any time when he snagged some pictures of the smile that formed over the man's face. It was a definite rare sight.

"Alright let's take a few outside while there's still daylight to use." The camera man shouted at everyone. "Demonic, go ahead and take a break while we get set up." With the said, Miroku was already speaking well endowed woman. Kouga and Shippo headed off to the little table that offered an assortment of dishes. Inuyasha was seen walking over to Kagome and already like Myoga predicted the stylists were already starting gossip.

"Do you know anything about that girl that managed to get in here? What is she? A groupie? They don't need any distractions during a shoot." It was only a matter of time that Myoga knew the rumors would escalate into something more worse.

"So… did you see anything that worked?" Inuyasha leaned his head against the wall as she assessed Kagome and her outfit of a denim skirt that came to the middle of her thighs and a tank top.

"Definitely, that camera man really knows how to capture pictures of all of you. My creative juices are definitely flowing." Kagome smiled over to Inuyasha. "Hey do you want a drink?" Kagome inquired and after seeing him nod at her, she ran off leaving him standing against the wall.

Pushing a couple of buttons on the vending machine, two drinks dropped to the bottom and Kagome grabbed them and started walking, that was when she heard two voices talking not so discreetly either.

"Do you think she's his girlfriend?"

"No! Are you kidding, I heard that he was going out with that singer Yuriko."

"Are you sure, I could have sworn that the thing with Yuriko was over. I thought I heard that he was pretty steady with that actress Kikyo."

Kagome blinked, letting what the two stylists were conversing about take its toll in her head. 'Of course that would be how he got his reputation… Maybe I should introduce myself as their lyricist that would clear some of it up I suppose.' Kagome let her thoughts run around in her head. But instead of walking up to the two girls she made her way back over to the where the shoot was and she was greeted by an empty room. 'Oh yeah, the camera-man wanted to pictures outside.' Still carrying the two drinks in her hand, she walked out and was lucky to manager her way around the crowd of teenagers that were yelling and trying to get Inuyasha's and the band's attention. Managing to get past all the crazy girls, Kagome started walking over to Myoga before she felt herself being picked up and escorted back to where the other girls were standing.

"Excuse me miss. This area isn't open to fans. Get out of here." It's was a man's voice of course.

"But… But I'm their lyricist; I'm no-not a fan." Kagome tried to tell him and of course she was cut off by the man.

"Yes and I'm the Emperor of Japan. Now get lost." The man started once again.

"Inuyasha get back over here. The shoot's not done." Kagome could hear the manager yell to Inuyasha, but she wasn't; entirely paying attention, she had to tell the man that she was indeed their lyricist and not some kind of obsessive fan.

"Is my girl causing trouble?" Kagome felt an arm wrap around her stomach, and with an upturn of her face she could see Inuyasha look at the man. "Remember her face alright. She's going to be around a lot, okay?" Inuyasha informed the guard.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure that she has access from now on." The guard nodded his head at Inuyasha.

The female onlookers, also known as the fans, glared daggers at Kagome, their voices already circulating. "Did you hear that, he called her his girl? Isn't she the girl who was pulled onto stage during their last show? That Lucky Bitch… We should show her how the hierarchy works around here."

The words went unheeded by Kagome due to the fact that she wasn't used to anyone calling her anyone's girl. She could still feel Inuyasha's arm around her waist. She felt like she could still smell his cologne on her skin.

* * *

"Don't make this harder than it is. Just take the backstage pass." Inuyasha repeated himself, the back stage pass still in his hand.

"No Inuyasha! Myoga already got me tickets and I perfectly happy with just watching the show from the floor." Kagome retorted back to him a ticket for a front row seat in her hand. "And in plus, It'd be a better way to see how the audience responds to your songs."

With a sigh, Inuyasha reluctantly gave in. "Fine. But if anyone gives you troubles go to security immediately got it?" With a hand planted beside her face on the wall Inuyasha stepped a step closer to Kagome.

"Umm… sure." Kagome responded slowly, her body already wanting to respond to his actions. But luckily Kagome didn't have to because she noticed Myoga walking up to the two of them.

"Inuyasha the show's starting. Come on you're needed." Both Myoga and Inuyasha walked away leaving Kagome to catch her breath and walk down the hall and into the Tokyo Arena once again. Demonic had found a way to stay in the area and do a second live show at the Arena and once again the tickets to the show were sold out. Taking her seat, Kagome could hardly contain her excitement. Receiving a poke in her shoulder from the girl beside her, she looked over to her.

"Pass it on." The girl handed her a small folded paper. Unfolding it, Kagome looked at the writing and felt her face grow pale. The shock from what was on the note made her rise to her feet. She had no clue as to who wrote it. She took another glance down to the paper.

"The person below you is our enemy.  
She stole Inuyasha's heart and who knows what she'll steal next.  
Let's not let her get away with it.

Name:  
Kagome Higurashi

Tele:  
08-638-5396"

'Who-Who did this... Ho-How did they get this information?' Kagome stared into a room mostly of female fans who had somehow managed to bring boyfriends that was if they had any.

"Poor thing, do you remember the last girl they jumped. That one has scars that you wouldn't believe." Kagome managed to hear the sentence and dread snuck up on her face.

'I didn't ask for this.' Kagome stated to herself and within that second, she was running for the exit and that was where Kagome watched the show from.

* * *

"Another fantastic show that we put on," Kouga stated to his band-mates.

"It was unfortunate that they ladies didn't throw their undergarments on the stage again." Miroku let out a sigh.

"Hey. Did you two see where Inu went to?" Shippo looked around the dressing room.

"No. Who knows where he went. He probably went to get Kagome or something." Kouga shrugged his shoulders; it wasn't like Inuyasha didn't usually run off after show.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha continued looking around; he pushed open a door that was for 'Staff Only.' "Kagome?" He questioned again, and was greeted by the sight of Kagome leaning against the wall.

"Hey. What's up," Kagome asked him a small smile forming over her face to hide the fact she had dealt with that note.

"You weren't in your seat. Where'd you go?"

"Oh… I moved over to the exit it was easier to watch everyone's reaction that way." Kagome lied with a smile still on her face. And before she knew it she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her.

"Don't do that ever again, you hear me?" Inuyasha stated as coolly as he could.

* * *

Author's Note (Cont'd): Hey all! Thanks for reading. Now I was kind of hoping you all could help me create a sensual lyrics for the next chapter. I will credit you in the chapter if yours works out. If you know about the manga this would be where 'Cruel Jones' is introduced. If you guys don't want to help, I'll probably just input the lyrics for 'Cruel Jones' in the story. Thanks for reading this!!! I love all of you readers!!

* * *


	5. Entrap

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; therefore I do not affiliate myself with Rumiko Takahashi who created the characters. I'm just using a plot by Mayu Shinjo that is based on her Sensual Phrase manga.

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciate all of the feedback that you send my way. I hop that this chapter pleases you as the last chapter did.

Darkest Desire

Chapter 5

* * *

!WARNING!

ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL INNUENDOS AND CRUDE CONTENT SHOULD NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!

* * *

Stretching her arms over her head, Kagome rolled her head around to relieve the tension building up at the nape of her neck. Bags under her eyes showed that she hadn't been able to sleep that well. All throughout the week, she received numerous threatening phone calls. And the mail at the house was piling up with insulting words and hostile comments. Hoping with all her might, Kagome made herself believe that the brazen people wouldn't come to her school to carry out the intimidating threats.

"What the hell happened to you Kagome?" Kagome's friend Yuka queried.

Not sure what to tell her friend Kagome decided it was best to lie to her friend. She had to keep her "relationship" if you would call it that between her and Inuyasha private. "Nothing, I haven't been able to get enough sleep late-…"

"Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi." Hearing her name, Kagome turned around to face a group of ladies, the front one had shoulder-length ebony hair and bangs that were brushed to the side of her face.

"Umm… that's me, what do you want?" Kagome silently took a step back away from the glares of the other females.

"We need to talk." The lead girl stated and grabbed Kagome's wrist and not so nicely pulled her away from Yuka and all five of the girls walked to the concrete entrance wall to the school building.

"Let go of me." Kagome complained to her about the tight hold, and tried to pull her hand back to her chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are Kagome?" The shoulder length haired girl bellowed to Kagome.

"Quit stalking our Inuyasha." This time a long haired girl stated fiercely.

"But I'm not stalk-…" Kagome started but was stopped by the lead girl throwing her to the ground finally releasing the hold that she had on Kagome's wrist.

"Do we need to show you what'll happen to you if keep on stalking him." The leader walked up to where Kagome remained on the floor and with ease grabbed Kagome by the hair, making Kagome yelp from the action. "This is what'll happen to you again if you keep up this useless pursuit." All Kagome could feel next was the cold water of the school's fountain all around her face. Pulling her head up, the leader leaned close to Kagome.

"Understood?" With just that one word Kagome's classmate pushed her head back into the cold water. It was almost too much; Kagome couldn't hold her breath any longer. Feeling the freezing water trail down her throat, she felt her entire body slowly start to go numb.

The girl's hovering around to hide Kagome's body from view didn't notice it when a car screeched to a halt in front of the fountain, but they did notice it when the car's tire caused a puddle to splash on their uniforms.

"Wh-What the hell is you-…" The girls yelled simultaneously, but stopped when they noticed who exactly was in front of them. There stood Inuyasha Takahashi sporting their school uniform. One of the girls lightly tugged on the one who was dunking Kagome in the fountain.

Feeling release of her, Kagome lifted her head out of the water and gasped, her hair now drenched from water hung around her neck, dampening her shirt and little jacket that was the school uniform. Choking she tried to catch her breath.

"What is going on here?" Inuyasha's voice reverberated in Kagome's head. She lifted her head and looked in the direction of the lead singer. He was looking at her. "You ladies aren't causing any trouble to my girl are you?" Walking towards the group of girls, Inuyasha cut through some of them and made his way over to Kagome, his finger lifting up a soaking section of her hair. "Taking a winter shower, Kagome?" Inuyasha allowed his hand to fall from her hair to her shoulder and glanced back over to cluster of girls.

"She just tripped… and well, face planted in the water. We just rushed over here to see if she was alright." The girl with the shoulder length ebony hair who was previously shoving Kagome into water spoke up. After she made that statement, they watched as Inuyasha waved them to go away. When they were all gone, Inuyasha felt Kagome start to shake under his hand and he looked down to her. What he saw was Kagome shaking and her eyes closed.

Shrugging out of his school jacket Inuyasha draped it over her shoulders and at the action Kagome looked up to him surprised.

"What are you doing here? Why do you have the school's uniform on?" Kagome questioned him as she started to pull his jacket around her tightly to bring some warmth back to her body.

"I thought it would be obvious. Now get dry and show me around." Inuyasha grinned over to Kagome and without anything to say, he started walking off towards the school building.

Blinking once and then twice, Kagome shook her head and ran off to get her hair dry. And after a span of ten minutes or so she was finished and was pin-pointing out to Inuyasha where everything was in the building. When they past a room full of students, they continued on with the tour.

"What does he see in her?" One girl stated icily as she narrowed her eyes at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Who knows… probably because Kagome's a virgin." The other girl smiled over to her friend. "Maybe we should fix that little problem."

* * *

"And this is the music room." Kagome slid the door open revealing a grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. Some guitars, violins, cellos and acoustic guitars embellished the back walls.

Not bothering to say anything, Inuyasha walked into the room and sat down in front of the piano and started playing a melody. Closing her eyes, Kagome listened to his playing. Automatically she thought that he was tickling the ivory keys. She didn't even notice it when she interrupted his playing with her own voice. "Wow… that's beautiful." Again she didn't notice it when her feet carried her closer to the piano and Inuyasha.

"It's going to be even better when you create the lyrics for this song." Inuyasha looked up to the girl and smirked at her. "Come here," he commanded.

Not even thinking of retorting to the tone of his voice, Kagome did as he said. She slowly made her way over to her superior. Laying her hand in his open one, Kagome felt him pull her down to the bench. She could feel his leg press against hers and she felt heat creep onto her cheeks.

"I want you… to write words for this song." Inuyasha stated.

"But it's already beautiful like it is." Kagome responded back to him.

He chuckled at her. "It's only beautiful because it was played on a piano. But the words I'm aiming for are rather lewd."

"It doesn't sound lewd."

"That's because you're not listening to it." Inuyasha smiled over to her and ran his fingers over her hair, pushing it behind to the back of her neck. "You need to listen to it." Placing his other hand on her shoulder, Inuyasha started pushing her down so that she'd lie down on the bench.

"Wha-What are you doing? Inuyasha… we-…"

"Shh, just listen." With her back now against the bench, Inuyasha lifted his hand and deftly let his finger dance over her tingling lips, she could feel his breath on her cheek. Her body was heating up dramatically. It was new to her, feeling like this… wanting him to relieve her of the pressure that was forming in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe that this, this was he could do to her. She could feel his mouth starting to close down on her neck. She wanted him so badly to do whatever he wanted to her. Kagome was starting to think that he knew her body than she would ever know. In that instant, she could say that she didn't belong to herself anymore. She was his. She was lost in the dream of what would happen if it went further that she didn't feel Inuyasha lift his body away from hers. She didn't feel his hand helping her sit up, but what she did feel was a cold CD being shoved down her blouse to where her bra sat under her breasts.

"What's this?" She questioned as she lifted the CD drive up between the two of them.

"It's the song that I was just playing; what I want you to do now is to write about opening your heart, your mouth and your legs for me." Inuyasha grinned to her as he let his hand rest on her leg to help him rise up to his feet. "I'll leave you to work."

Kagome sat there composing herself, her hands closing around the CD, the memory of what just happened replaying over and over again in her mind. It was implanted there and it didn't seem like it was going to be leaving anytime soon. Still sitting on the bench in front of the grand piano, Kagome realized that as long as she was a virgin she would be able to write lyrics for the band so summing it all up together Kagome was led to thinking that Inuyasha was using her just for the erotic fantasies of a virgin. After quite some time passing, she didn't realize what time it was until the last bell rang of the day.

* * *

DING! DING! DING!

* * *

Looking up to the clock above the door made Kagome's eyes widen. 'I can't believe it's that late. Shit! Demonic is supposed be performing live on Wave Hype…. I should've skipped class. I definitely won't get there on time now.' Kagome swore as she ran first to her locker. Grabbing her bag, she rushed down the hall and was about to turn down the corridor but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm and then releasing their hold on her causing her to fall to the hard floor. "Oww." Kagome stated as she slowly rose back up to her feet and came face to face with the group of girls from earlier in the morning.

"Well, well. Look what we have here."

Kagome released her breath slowly. She did not need another piece of drama to happen between her and the girls. "What do you girls want?" She asked the leader.

"We want to help you with a little problem that you have" With that sentence Kagome backed away as the front row of girls spread out to reveal three male classmates. "Have at her boys." Kagome didn't have enough of a chance to get away from the three because when she turned around to run she came once again face to face with four more boys closing in on her.

"We just want to play. Don't make this any harder than it is." Kagome felt four sets of hands pull and tug on her shirt and skirt. She fought back, she pushed them away as hard as she could.

"St-Stay away from me, you'll… you'll regret it." Kagome tried to sound confident but it was becoming a real difficulty. She tried to swallow back her fear, but when she felt a pair of hands tear her shirt open the fear covered her face. And just as quickly she could feel the same set of hands pull her bra down, revealing her taut breasts.

"Please… stop." Kagome whimpered. 'I'll be useless to him now… I-I won't be able to write lyrics for Inuyasha anymore,' were her thoughts when all of a sudden---.

"KAGOME!!" Hearing her name, Kagome opened her eyes from being pressed up against the wall to see Inuyasha storming up to the four men forcing Kagome against the wall and before she could even blink she heard a crack. It was just by that sound that Kagome knew that one of the guys' noses broke. Inuyasha was punching all of them. She didn't know what to do, but she did what was instinct and that was to cover herself.

"Don't you ever, ever take what's mine." Inuyasha bellowed to the teenagers in front of him. Kagome watched him turn around to face the girls. "And you ladies.."

"Wait… you don't understand."

"I don't think I want to understand." Inuyasha stated coldly and was about to approach the girls but was stopped by Kagome throwing herself into his chest.

"Stop, Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded.

"Let go of me Kagome." Inuyasha started to raise his hands and place them on her shoulder to push her away when she spoke again.

"No, Inuyasha. I know how they feel. I know how it is to fall in love with a fantasy that they can't have. I could be just as cruel if it would make you love me." Kagome tried to explain to him. "It's an unattainable dream that all of us girls wish that we could have, we envy the woman who would win you."

"Love me? Cruelty could never make me love you." Inuyasha looked down to Kagome. He didn't feel the need to look anywhere else, but to get his point across he lifted his head and looked over to the group of girls. "If you show me your love… I'll show you mine." He gave them his signature smirk to them and he watched them all blush and walk away. When it was only him and Kagome in the corridor, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her up to his chest. "I was worried about you."

Kagome couldn't think of any words to answer to him, so she let him continue to hold her because in reality she didn't want him to let her go. If she could she wouldn't mind being in his arms.

* * *

"…. And now a live performance from Demonic with their latest song 'Nude.'" The man inside of the television screen spoke just as a second camera focused on Demonic playing. Kagome sat in front of the television holding a pillow to her chest. A flash back shooting through her head centering on the incident that happened at school, it seemed like Inuyasha is always protecting her.

"How should I thank him?" Kagome questioned herself and thought more on what to do, when it finally clicked. "That's it! The song… I'll thank him with the song." And with that she ran for the CD and started working.

* * *

Author's Note: I have a favor to ask of you readers!! I am looking for someone who would like to write lyrics for me. If you would like to be the one that will assist me, please inform in a PM or a Review and we can talk more. Thank you again for reading.


	6. Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; therefore I do not affiliate myself with Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I claim any of Mayu Shinjo's plot-line from Sensual Phrase.

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I appreciate all feedback and I hope that this story will really grabbed your attention since the first chapter, so if you're still with me…. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! And…. There are over 1,000 hits on this story. Woo hoo! I'm so ecstatic, thank you guys so much!!! I apologize about the long delay, but I had to figure out some lyrics and yet I didn't them for this chapter, darn it! Oh well, here's the next chapter.

Darkest Desire

Chapter 6

* * *

! WARNING !

IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY SEXUAL INNUENDOS OR SEXUAL CONTENT I SUGGEST YOU READ NO FURTHER!

* * *

"Here ya go," Kagome held out a manila envelope with the new lyrics that she had come up with the thank Inuyasha for what he had done. He had stopped those guys from stripping her of her virginity. "Lyrics for _Devilish Ways_." She smiled up to Myoga as he took it from her.

"Thanks. I'll give it to Inuyasha, you can go now." Myoga stated.

"Well… I was kind of hoping to see Inuyasha. I mean, it's been a while since he's been at school and I wanted to go over the song with him." It had been only two days since the incident at school, but somehow it felt like it was longer.

"Look Kagome, I can't let you see Inuyasha. It's nothing personal but this is business and you're not good for business. And since Inuyasha enrolled to your school, he's been skipping rehearsals. Records don't make themselves, kid… And don't get me wrong, you're great. You're coming up with the lyrics but I've got to keep Demonic's future in mind."

Kagome stood there letting his words reverberate in the back of her mind. 'Am I a hindrance? Inuyasha enrolled to the school to keep me safe… am I bad for Inuyasha? Myoga probably thinks that I'm not worth the trouble. He's probably right.' Kagome couldn't stop all the thoughts from swarming her head.

* * *

Two weeks…. It had been two weeks since Kagome had last seen him. She carried her cell phone with her all the time wanting, needing to hear his voice. Sure she was able to watch his television performances and listen to his voice on the radio, but it wasn't the same when she was able to him say her name. Looking out the third-story open window, Kagome looked out to the blue sky. A wind current made her shoulder-length ebony hair blow back to her nape of her neck.

"It's so dead without Inuyasha around." The words were coming from behind Kagome; obviously it was two of her friends pondering on Inuyasha's whereabouts.

"Well do you know that Demonic is coming to Tokyo Station to perform? Vibe Records is going to play the new song, _Devilish Ways_ at the square. I'm definitely going." Kagome knew that the second voice was Eri's, but Kagome continued to look out the window.

"Kagome, are you going?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned her head away from the window to face Yuka and Eri. 'What were they asking me?'

"Geez, girl you need to pay attention more often. Are you going to Tokyo Station to hear their new single?" Yuka repeated her question to her friend.

"Oh. I'm not sure. I wasn't even aware that they were doing that." Kagome voiced. Instantly her mind drifted to Inuyasha. She wasn't even able to tell him that the lyrics were a thank-you for what he had done for her. She didn't even notice it when her friends left her where she was, lost in thought. That was until she felt her phone vibrate signaling that she received a text message. Pulling out the phone from her jacket pocket she looked down to see that the message was from Inuyasha. She nearly eep'ed when she noticed that it was him.

Come to Tokyo Station.

- Inuyasha

With that she didn't need any more initiative to go to Tokyo Station. Going to her locker was the first stop and she was quickly making her way downtown. As she got closer to the Station, there was already a huge crowd. Signs and billboards were up on every street, giving the public a great picture of Inuyasha and the other band members on different advertisements with the new song 'Devilish Ways' written on all of them. She could hear the speakers blare her song back to her. And everyone around the building were either screaming or gasping as the lyrics hit all of them, triggering different sounds from everyone.

His voice wrapped around her body and just as she imagined his voice made the song even more seductive and erotic. "It worked.. We… We did it." Kagome spoke to herself.

She could hear the other girls yell to their friends.

"He completely ruins my panties...."

"His voice, oh my god, his voice."

"Fuck, he's hot!"

Then the subject changed and it surprised Kagome. "But it's the lyrics that kill me, can you just imagine being with a guy who can write like that?"

Kagome looked around at all of the girl's and felt her cheeks flame up. "It worked. They got it."

She didn't even notice when someone wrapped their hands around her waist. "I told you.. I knew it the moment I saw you in the middle of the street."

Lifting her head, she looked over her shoulder to see that it was Inuyasha. Then she did really feel her cheeks flame up. She couldn't stop herself from letting her tongue wet her lips as she looked up into his amber eyes.

"I don't think that our 'meeting' was an accident. I think it's destiny." Inuyasha smirked his infamous smirk and then lowered his face to hers and without another word; he pressed his lips to hers. It was her first kiss and Kagome couldn't believe that it would be like this, though she could feel everyone's eyes on her and Inuyasha and it was only inevitable that they would figure it out that it was indeed Inuyasha Takahashi who was in front of them. Placing her hands on his chest, she managed to push him away so that she could speak.

"Um… there are people watching." Her eyes connected with his.

"Let them watch, don't you want this?" Inuyasha placed a strong hand on her reddened cheek and smiled.

"Yes, I-I want it." Kagome managed to get out before his lips were once again on hers in a greedy kiss. She felt his tongue press against her lips and as if she already knew what to do, she let his tongue enter her mouth. She didn't care anymore, as long as he remained by her side it was alright. She couldn't believe it, well… she could believe it. She was falling in love with him.


	7. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the plot-line from the manga Sensual Phrase. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sensual Phrase belongs to Mayu Shinjo.

Author's Note: I apologize about the long wait I didn't mean to hold it out this long, but well here is the next installment of the story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. For the long wait, I give you this LONG chapter.

Darkest Desire

Chapter 7

* * *

WARNING

ANYONE WHO IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL CONTEXT SHOULD READ NO FURTHER.

* * *

After sharing that incredible lip lock with Inuyasha, Kagome kept lifting her hand to her lips. She could still imagine his lips on hers. Lifting her head she let the hot water from the shower-head fall on her body. Closing her eyes she imagined the water droplets on her body were actually Inuyasha fingers caressing her skin. Lifting her leg she used the arch of her foot to turn the lever to the shower off. Her hands were already working knots in her hair to squeeze out excess water. Standing naked in the shower, she opened the fogged-up glass door and reached out for the white cotton towel and wrapped it around her and with the top corner of it she tucked it between her breasts to make sure that it would stay.

Situating her feet on the cold moist tiled floor Kagome stood with her hands resting on the ceramic countertop and let out a breath. She needed to stop thinking back on the kiss, she shouldn't be thinking back on the kiss. She didn't know what Inuyasha's feelings were for her, because all she knew was that he wanted her for the lyrics that she could come up with. Taking a deep breath she tried relaxing her mind. She didn't want her feelings to get in the way of their 'working' relationship.

Not bothering to get dressed at that exact moment, she believed that she would have the entire house to herself. She didn't bother going to her mother's place anymore. Her mother probably didn't even notice that Kagome was gone. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen Kagome was so focused on getting a bottle of water that she didn't notice there was anyone there until a voice broke the emptiness of the house.

"You look delicious like that."

Kagome nearly jumped ten feet in the air; her hand immediately came to rest on top of her chest to calm her beating heart. When she turned around she looked to see Inuyasha looking her up and down.

"You couldn't have given me a warning that you were coming here?" She breathed out; her heart was still hammering underneath of her sternum. "I'm guessing you finished at the studio." Kagome stated more to herself than asking him. He wouldn't be here at the house if he wasn't finished.

"Yeah," he responded even though he didn't need to. "Myoga let us go about an hour ago. And I believe that my schedule is clear until tomorrow afternoon." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and couldn't help but smirk. He could tell that she clearly forgot that she was wearing just a towel. "So, did you wear that just for me?"

Tilting her head to the side, a bemused expression crossed her face. "Huh?" She didn't understand. She watched as he pointed to her body and when she looked down to see that she still had the towel wrapped around her she eep'ed and ran away from the room allowing Inuyasha to chuckle at her actions.

After changing into 'real' clothes, Kagome came back down and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. "Um, I'm going to make Ramen, if I knew you were going to be here I would have made something else…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence; Inuyasha stopped her and grinned over to her. "Ramen? I love Ramen."

Lifting her head to look back to Inuyasha she smiled genuinely back at him before returning to cook the ramen. Opening the cupboards to add some more spice she failed to find the pepper. "Crap, there's no pepper. Inuyasha I'll be back okay?"

Already at the door she slipped into her shoes but before her hand could reach out to the door she felt Inuyasha hands wrapped around her waist. Letting out a breath, she tried to calm her quickening heart-beat.

"Pepper's overrated." He commented to her while his hands continued to pull Kagome away from the door.

"Hey… if you don't let me go I can't go get some pepper."

"Then stay. Just put the seasoning in it and it'll be good." Kagome could feel his breath dance along the side of her neck. She slowly nodded her head and when he released the hold he had on her, she made her way back to the kitchen and finished the Ramen and brought it out in two bowls along with two sets of chopsticks for them.

"Hey, let's watch this." In his hand was the movie Wanted. She remembered talk of the movie and she felt her head nod once again nod.

The movie was over too quickly to Kagome's liking. She could feel weight being added to her shoulder and when she looked over she saw Inuyasha already fast asleep, his head on her shoulder. _It's so easy to believe that you love me. I want to believe that the kiss was more than a reward.

* * *

  
_

Kagome lifted he head to the tall building in front of her. After Inuyasha had left earlier from the house he had told her that Myoga had wanted her to stop by at the meeting that was being held here. The building was so tall; she had no idea which floor and what room the meeting would be held on. She swallowed back her nervousness and took a step toward the intimidating building when a woman's voice broke her reverie.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" Turning her head, Kagome saw a tall woman with deep chocolate hair that waved down probably to the middle of her back. When the woman walked towards her she was right about the length. "My name Takahata Aine, I'm the Director of Production and Demonic is under my watchful eye for the music video."

Lowering her head in acknowledgment, Kagome smiled to her. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Kagome. Inuyasha has spoken very highly of you. I asked you to stop by here because I need a favor."

Burrowing her eyebrows, Kagome became confused. _Favor? From me? _ Following the older woman into the building she entered the elevator with her and watched as the numbers light up as they went past each floor. Hearing the ding of the elevator she looked to see that they had stopped on the 22nd floor. _Wow, we're high up. _Kagome once again followed her into the meeting room where Inuyasha and the rest of Demonic sat. Myoga was also there, but she knew he would be because of him being their manager. There were even a couple other men that Kagome guessed to be the camera-men for the video. They were all looking at the wall, that was close to where Kagome and Ms. Takahata had entered.

"Gentlemen, after watching the last video we produced you can tell we weren't cutting any corners. So it's not like we can throw money at the next one and call it an idea. Now I asked Ms. Higurashi here because I like where she's heading with the lyrics. I want a video that emphasizes the eroticism in the lyrics. I want to make the video close to an Adult Video. And Kagome here, will be the producer of it."

Kagome's eyes went wide. _Producer of an Adult Video?_ She couldn't believe it, and she wasn't able to think much on it because Ms. Takahata's voice brought her back to reality.

"Kagome you obviously have a feel for this sort of thing, so just tell us what you need. We'll provide the money and talent."

_Talent? _Kagome thought and then it suddenly dawned on her the meaning of it. She would have to watch Inuyasha perform a music video with some model throwing themselves all over him. Already she didn't like the idea, but she knew that she would have to push her feelings to the side. She couldn't help but let her eyes stray over to Inuyasha.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Ms. Takahata asked him.

With a smirk on his face he replied, "Sure, sounds good to me."

Kagome couldn't believe it. He was agreeing to her suggestion. Then once again it dawned on her. _Of course he would agree, he probably wanted this to happen. Maybe the kiss really didn't mean anything to him. All I am to him is a lyricist. Everything that he said, it-it was all business. _She didn't even notice when the meeting was over but she did hear the scuffling noises of the chairs being pulled away from the table and then being pushed back under it. What really brought her back to her surroundings was Myoga's voice.

"Hey kid. I need to talk to you." He spoke and Kagome turned her head to look over to him. Biting her lower lip she nodded her head but she stole one last glance over to Inuyasha. She could hear that they were talking about lunch.

"Yes?" She questioned back to him, unsure about where the conversation was headed towards.

"I need a favor when you got a sec." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. _Another favor? _She didn't understand but when he continued she understood. "I need you to come up with a male pseudonym."

"But why?..." Kagome knew the reason why but she still didn't want to face reality.

"Demonic's popularity will take a hit when the fan base hear that the lyricist for the band is a girl. Nobody wants that, do they? It's not a big deal kid, it's just business." Myoga stated, his eyes watching the girl closely.

"Sure… not a problem." Kagome took a heavy sigh and bustled out of the room. It was too much at one time. Do this, do that. Sure it was an offer, she could have turned it down but in her heart she didn't want to lose Inuyasha. He may never grow feelings for her but as long as she was able to continue to stay by his side, she'd be happy. She didn't even realize that while thinking about all of this, tears were making their way down her cheeks.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha's voice yell at her. She didn't want to stop but she did and when she turned around she saw him take a step back when he noticed the tears.

"It's alright, my-my contacts were bothering me." She didn't want to lie to him, but it just came out that way. She wouldn't be able to change what she said and when she looked up to him she knew that he knew that she was lying. She didn't even have time to think before he lifted her chin and licked her tears away. She felt her cheeks flame up at the action.

"Come to Wave Hype tomorrow, I want to play something for you." Inuyasha spoke in a soft tone, his eyes never leaving hers. Then a voice broke the moment and before she knew it Inuyasha had one, let go of her chin and two, run to join the others leaving her rooted to the spot.

* * *

"And thank you to all of you tuning in right now. We are going to have Demonic perform the flip side to the single Devilish Ways. Here is You're All I Need." Kagome stood in the back watching the second cameraman zoom in on the band. She didn't understand, she didn't remembering writing a song called that. She heard the guys start playing the guitars slowly. She was thrown away when she heard Inuyasha start to play the piano. None of their songs had ever had a piano played before. This was new.

"I know that she's waitin'  
for me to say forever  
I know that I sometimes  
just don't know how to tell her  
I want to hold and kiss her  
give her my love, make her believe  
she doesn't know  
she doesn't know"

Kagome felt her eyes widen, the lyrics… were they for her? Why was he doing this? She was almost positive that he didn't have feelings for her so why would he torment her so by shoving it in her face?

"You're all I need beside me girl  
you're all I need to turn my world  
you're all I want inside my heart  
you're all I need when we're apart  
you're all that I need – yeah"

Blinking, she tried to stop an emotional onslaught of tears that she felt were coming.

"I know that she's always  
there when I need her loving  
I know that I never  
told her how much I love her  
I see her face before me  
I look in her eyes  
just wondering why  
she doesn't know  
she doesn't know  
she doesn't know

you're all I need beside me girl  
you're all I need to turn my world  
you're all I want inside my heart  
you're all I need when we're apart

say, say that you'll be there  
whenever I reach out to feel your hand in mine  
stay, stay within my heart  
whenever I'm alone, I know that you are there"

Kagome watched on as he sang beautifully. His voice wrapped around her, tormenting her slowly with the love that she thought he carried in the song. She didn't realize it when they were done with the song. His voice broke her thought.

"Kagome."

She didn't turn around but remained where she stood. "It's a nice song, Inuyasha. Not much help for the video, but it was still nice. I have to admit I was expecting you do a more risqué song."

"Don't be cute with me Kagome." Inuyasha spoke and reached his hand out to grab her shoulder and turn her around to face him. "This isn't about the video. You were crying yesterday." Without another word, he pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her enveloping her with his scent.

Kagome stayed in his arms and continued to think to herself. She didn't want any of his rewards for her writing lyrics for him, she didn't want his pity and she especially didn't want to be his business partner. She just wanted him to love her the way she loved him. She didn't care about anything else but him. All of her thoughts were about him.

* * *

BUZZZZZ!!!

Watching the door crack open slightly, Kagome stood outside. "Who is it, it's late." She heard his voice and when he opened the door wider she threw herself at him, her arms circling around his waist.

"I need you." She stated simply. Her head lifted and her eyes connected with his. Silently he lifted her so that he ended up carrying her bridal style into the room. "I can't bear it anymore." She spoke to him. She wanted this… she needed this. It would end tonight and then he wouldn't need her anymore.

He continued walking in the house and stopped in the bedroom and tossed her on the bed and watched her for a moment. His dark black hair fell over his shoulder as he clambered onto the bed and situated himself over her body. It was obvious that he didn't need to be told twice. And in that instant their lips connected and heat speared through both of them. _I wanted this. _She kept repeating to herself as she felt his hands help her out of her shirt exposing her bra. She could feel his lips trail down her neck to the spot right above her cleavage. She could feel her body tremble at his actions. _I wanted this. _Closing her eyes, she waited to for him to continue his actions. What she felt was cold air colliding with the wet trail of his saliva that was left on her body. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha off of the bed.

"You should go home, Kagome."

"But… I."

"I'm taking you home."

Kagome looked down and slowly put her shirt back on, already assuming that he had no feelings for her at all. This was proof. "Yeah… you're right. I forgot. It's about my virginal imagination. You'd have no use of me if I lost that right?" She slowly got off of the bed and didn't bother looking at Inuyasha. _So this is what it was like to be rejected. _"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Feeling tears make their way out of her eye sockets she bolted out of the room and then out of the building. She didn't stop even though she heard his voice yelling at her to do so. She just continued to run.

* * *

Finding herself in the meeting room with everyone looking at her, she stood straight and looked at everyone before speaking. "You all should have a copy of the concept outline. What I came up with is a simple fantasy exploitation, a playing out of every fan's dream. Now I've matched erotic scenarios' to each band member's personas. I've cast models but… their faces won't be shown."

She knew someone would blow-up at her concept of the video, but she knew what the fans would like, she had been one of them. "Are you kidding me? We're hiring A-list models for this video and you want us to not show their faces?"

"Now hold on Mr. Togu. Go on Kagome." Ms. Takahata stopped the man and motioned for Kagome to continue.

"Every girl fantasizes about being that kind of beautiful but if you shoot the models faces it brings their personality into play. Fans will get jealous. They won't want to watch the video. If they don't see the models' faces then we can imagine ourselves in their place. It's easier to pretend that we know how that would feel." Kagome came to her conclusion and that was her idea. She was starting to become a little nervous of what their response would be.

"From the fans perspective, It's an obvious point and I can't believe I missed it. It's good. Let's go with it." Ms. Takahata stated with a smile and with that they were already talking about budget and a director. They listened to her.

Smiling she turned and looked over to Inuyasha but had to take a step back when she saw the expression on his face. It looked like he was hurt or something. She didn't understand, she thought she had a good idea.

* * *

Kagome watched as the director and the cameramen worked with each band member separately. She smiled when she saw that Shippo was red in the face while he sat in the bathtub that they had set up with trunks on. On the little separate stage there was Kouga with a different girl, using the back seat of a car. Miroku was given just a wall which Kagome thought fit his persona very well. The next set, she didn't want to see but she did anyway. This girl had her blond hair pulled back in a long ponytail. She heard the music start up and the girl threw herself at him, just like Kagome had expected she would. The director's voice made them stop the music.

"Inuyasha, you're supposed to lip-sync with the music. What's wrong?"

"She's not doing it for me."

This time it was Ms. Takahata that broke in. "Oh, would you grow up? It's not her job to get you turned on. We don't have time for tantrums Inuyasha. And we've already shot everyone else so even if I wasn't offended by your remark I don't have anyone to switch her out with…"

"Yes you do."

"I do?"

Walking off the set, Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. His hands were at her shirt. "Roll the tape. I choose you, Kagome."

"H-Hey!! Stop that.. Inuyasha be serious… Stop.." Kagome fought back but was stripped of her shirt, bra and pants. All that she was left to wear was her underwear. She was blushing furiously. Her hands attempted to cover herself but he pulled her arms away from herself.

"Don't hide yourself, you're beautiful Kagome… now, why don't we continue where we left off last night." His hands caught in her hair and made her tilt her head to the side as she felt his lip places feather-light kisses along her neck. His lips then lifted away from her neck and found her temple and placed a kiss there as well. When he placed butterfly kisses along her jaw line he drew her body closer to his and let out a shaky breath as he gazed over to Ms. Takahata and the director.

"What's everyone waiting for?!! Roll the tape! We'll edit it the song in post. Remember do not shoot her face!" Ms. Takahata screamed over to the director. She watched as Inuyasha and Kagome make love in front of everyone without actually making love. She looked over to see Myoga standing off to the side and went over to talk to him.

"I have to admit it Myoga, when you recommended the girl I thought you were nuts. Now I've never really gotten the Demonic thing. I mean they're kids really. But there's something this girl brings to the table. Something raw and unpretentious, I surprised that you saw it first frankly. Her lyrics highlight Inuyasha's sex appeal and her presence gives him a certain glow."

Inuyasha and Kagome were completely lost in each other, they eyes connected and he watched as her fingers ran softly down from his cheek down to his chin. With her pressing her chest against his, they closed the space and kissed ferociously. Ms. Takahata smiled and glanced over two of them. "I wonder how long it'll be before they realize they're in love."


	8. News

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the rights to the plot-line. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the plot-line belongs to Mayu Shinjo.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long waiting period for this chapter. I've had a hard time trying to finish this chapter to my liking so I did a lot of editing on this. I hope you are all pleased with this chapter. Now I used Souta's name as her male pseudonym. So he's non-existence in this fiction.

Darkest Desire

Chapter 8

* * *

WARNING!

ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL INNUENDO'S OR SEXUAL CONTENT SHOULD READ NO FURTHER.

* * *

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome arched her back to lean in closer to him. Letting her lips trail softly up his neck, silently her lips sought out his. Once they connected they shared a deep and passionate kiss. But it wasn't for long when the Director's voice cut their actions, making Kagome pull away from Inuyasha instantaneously.

"And…. Cut!!!"

All Kagome could do was stare at Inuyasha and wrap her arms around her torso trying to subtly cover herself. Just thinking back on what was going on between herself and Inuyasha made her cheeks flame up. She was starting to become self-conscious and she definitely wanted to get out of there. And she was lucky that the bright red neon sign that shone "EXIT" was just five feet away from her. Quickly bending over to grab her discarded clothes she ran for the door and left Inuyasha to face the others.

"That was hot, just fucking hot!" Miroku spoke.

"I was actually worried about her, but man did she deliver a hot scene." Kouga let out a whistle not only for the scene that played out between his friend and the girl but because he got a very glimpse of her pert nipples that were pressed against Inuyasha's chest. Though in his mind they were pressed against his own chest, just that thought made him restrain himself.

Shippo looked over to the door and then back at his friend that was still shirtless. "I think she freaked." He looked at Inuyasha's expression to try and discern what he was feeling. "You might want to go after her, man." Giving Inuyasha a slight smile, Shippo watched as his friend leave the group of them.

* * *

Leaning against a post, Kagome pressed her face in between her hands. Images of what had gone on in the adjacent room kept repeating itself in her mind. She couldn't believe how she threw herself on him just like another fan-crazed lunatic. She couldn't believe that she had done that in front such a huge crowd, as every second passed on she felt like she was losing herself. She was becoming someone she didn't know. Though she was pleased that Inuyasha had chosen her instead of a model, it still felt weird. Before she could think more on it she saw out of the corner of her eye, that some light had penetrated into the darkness of the alley.

His voice filling the narrow pathway between the two buildings. "If you want me to apologize about what happened, you won't be receiving it."

Kagome shook her head. She knew that he wouldn't. "No… I know, as long as you're happy with the video." She didn't turn to look at him, she didn't think she would be able to do it. She found it surprising that he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around forcefully.

"Is that what you think, Kagome?" His voice was starting to get louder. "Do you really think that, that was all about the video?" When she started to turn back around and run away Inuyasha locked his hands around her elbows and pushed up against the brick wall of the adjacent building.

"Inuyasha you're hurting me." Kagome spoke in a soft tone but her eyes were now closed so that she couldn't look at him. She didn't want to look at him, what she wanted to do was run away and not face him for a while.

"Knock it off Kagome." Inuyasha inched closer to her stilled body. "I know you're smarter than this." Letting out a deep breath Inuyasha loomed over her petite body and lowered his face so that it was just mere inches away from hers. His voice now coming out softer, "I love you, you must know that I do."

Her head jolted just slightly and her eyes bolted open. W-What did he just say? "Lo-Love me? But when I was over at your place last night you wouldn't… why?"

Inuyasha let out a chuckle. "Why wouldn't I make love to you? Kagome, I knew you weren't ready. You were shaking so hard, that's why I said I would take you home. I knew that you needed more time. Then I wrote that song."

Memories of the day at Wave Hype flashed through her head. The words echoing in the back of her head, the words finally hitting her. Hitting her so much that her emotions overwhelmed her, she realized how much he really liked her. At first she just thought he wrote that song to write more songs. But now she felt all the heartfelt that he had put into the song and it hit her right in the heart. She didn't even feel the tears fall from her eyes but she did feel his finger wiping them away. Her eyes opened up to look at him.

"I should have come right out and told you. I'm usually more direct about what I want. But… it's different with you. I didn't want to pressure you into anything. I want to make you look at me." Inuyasha's voice was so gentle.

Kagome felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "You… You're the one who's acting stupid. Didn't you know that my heart belongs to you?" Watching Inuyasha smile at her, she leaned up on her tip-toes she pressed her lips against his and kissed him softly.

* * *

Walking down the hustle-bustled street Kagome looked from right to left at her surroundings. "I think I took a wrong turn somewhere." She voiced to herself. Looking once more to her left, she decided to step in that direction. When she turned the corner she was welcomed to the sight of fans flocking towards the Kyoto Arena. This was it, this was where they were playing. As she took several more steps towards the backstage door she heard little clips of people's conversations but she didn't pay attention to most of it. Showing the security guards her pass, she slipped into the arena and started walking towards the back to where she presumed the guys dressing room to be.

Before making it all the way down the corridor she heard Shippo's voice behind her. "Hey, you made it. We thought you wouldn't be able to come since you're a celebrity now."

"Shippo," Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head at Miroku and Kouga that stood beside him. "I had started on a new song but never would I pass up a chance to see you guys perform and you guys are the celebrities."

"Oh… then you haven't seen the tabloids yet have you?" Shippo voiced.

"No." She shook her head and before she knew it Miroku had passed her the latest copy of Hiragana Times. Inside on the Entertainment page was a picture of herself and Inuyasha kissing from the video for Devilish Ways with a header reading _Reward for anyone who can tell us about this lucky lip-locked lady this is with Inuyasha Takahashi._ After that and a few flipping of pages she let her eyes scan over the pages it was all about her. Every article was about her.

"Higuarshi Souta is you right?" Kagome discerned that the voice belonged to Miroku and she felt her head nod to answer his question.

"Yeah, Myoga made me come up with a male pseudonym for the sake of the fans. That's the name I came up with." Kagome added her face still slightly in the magazine reading the article.

"I've heard that the Label has been getting numerous call, all of them wanting to know who this Souta person is. Like 'we want him to write songs for our band.' Or 'where can we contact him.' And of course you are an essential part of Demonic so they're all being tight-lipped about disclosing information out about you." Kouga chimed in adding his two cents.

"And of course just the fact that it's being a secret is getting enough of a buzz around." Kagome lifted her head to look at Miroku who spoke. Swallowing back some of her nervousness, Kagome didn't know how to respond about all of this. Luckily she didn't have to because at that moment Inuyasha decided to show up making all of the guys shut up.

Walking up to Kagome, Inuyasha gave her a slow smile. "Morning."

Their eyes locked for a moment and the onlookers, the guys, knew something was up between the two of them. Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha and returned the greeting. "Good morning."

Inuyasha turned his head only slightly to look at his band members and once they all locked eyes together, the three others turned around and excused themselves and walked away to leave the two of them alone to talk. With the others gone, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down a step of the nearby stairwell.

"What's up? Why so glum new superstar?" Inuyasha watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye as he relaxed and rested his arms a couple steps higher.

"I don't know. I guess it's all this hype. I don't feel like I've earned all of this." Kagome let out a soft sigh and started closing her eyes. "It's all about wanting to know the secret identity of being the lyricist and they're not focusing on you guys. It's also probably because this is all happening too fast."

"Heh where's your confidence?" Lifting his hand he mussed her hair up. Before either of them could speak again they heard it.

"Dimming the lights, I need the performers on deck."

"Looks like I got to go." Inuyasha gave her a smile before jogging off to meet his band members so that they could hit up the new location. Just as quickly as he had left her, he had appeared before her again. And before she could think she felt him kiss her before running back to the stage to perform.

Watching them execute their performance, she smiled. She was really proud of Inuyasha. He was great and his stage presence was just fantastic.

"Not a bad job on the video kid." Without needing to turn around Kagome knew who was talking to her. Myoga was the only one who called her a kid. "Don't be expecting hugs and kisses though, I still think you're a liability to the band so I'm going to keep a close watch on you."

"I understand, Myoga." Kagome lowered her head and casted her gaze down at the floor. She knew that he would start this badgering on her. Images of Inuyasha flashed though her head and she smiled softly to herself. "Next time though, I expect you to be impressed." She lifted her head and grinned at him catching him off guard.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Sliding some change into the vending machines, Kagome picked up a warm can of coffee and started walking down to the room where she had left Inuyasha in. She knew that he would want some rejuvenation after that performance. They had a standing ovation and had to do an encore. Positioning a can between her stomach and her arm she turned the door handle and walked in to see Inuyasha sitting on a recliner watching the local news channel. She didn't really pay any attention to it.

"Here ya go, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled down at him and passed a can to him. "What are you watching?" She asked him, her eyes starting to lift and look at the screen.

"Nothing too important, where'd the guys say they were again?" Inuyasha stood up and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder while directing her out of the room.

"Studio F, if I believe right."

"Then let's go to Studio F." With Inuyasha directing Kagome out of the room, she of course become curious as to what made Inuyasha suddenly go so serious. It had to be something on the television. Turning her head she heard a news-reporter speak over a microphone. A picture of a well dressed man with abnormally really long ebony hair. It had to be well past his shoulder-blades.

"Sesshomaru Masaki, the only son of InuTaisho Masaki, arrived back in Japan after a long period of him living in the States. Market watchers will be keeping a close eye on the buy out of DreamMix Television and the founding of Masaki's new music label, Sido Music."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all that read this chapter. I hope you liked it. And I hope to present you with another chapter later on during this week. References to DreamMix Television and Sido Music are a real thing that is based in Japan. Thank you again for reading.


	9. Issues

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha… gosh darn it, I can't find the papers to back that up so no (pouts) I don't own him, nor do I own the plot-line. Inuyasha and the rest of the cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the plot-line belongs Mayu Shinjo.

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so happy that I got more people into this story and I'm hoping that all of you will enjoy this next chapter. There will be history known about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, so YAY.

* * *

This Chapter is dedicated to: DangitSesshomaru and XxFanficChickxX  
Your reviews were much appreciated and you guys really pushed me into updating really fast so I hope you two are pleased with this one!!

* * *

Darkest Desire

Chapter 9

* * *

WARNING!

ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL INNUENDO'S AND SEXUAL CONTENT SHOULD READ NO FURTHER!

* * *

Letting her hands reach into the back of the cabinet, her fingers wrapped around the pepper grinder. Pulling it out she turned the bottom of it to dispense the freshly ground pepper onto the grilled chicken that she had placed in the skillet. After adding the pepper, Kagome turned around and watched Inuyasha flip through a random magazine that she had on the coffee table. With a small smile on her face she stretched her hand out this time reaching for the spice rack. Pulling out some thyme she sprinkled some over the strips of chicken.

"The Sido's Music launch party is tonight right?" Kagome voiced over to Inuyasha as she flipped the chicken to add the same spices onto the other side.

"Yeah," Inuyasha started. "At first I didn't plan on attending. But it means a lot to the President of our Agency, so we all said we'd go." Leaning back into the sofa, Inuyasha propped his feet on the coffee table and ran a hand through his dark locks. When she looked over to him she could tell that he was debating something to himself. "Why don't you come with me? You'll be my date." Inuyasha smirked.

"Really? Are you sure?" Kagome asked her mind already creating pictures of who could be there. "Hey. Do you think SMAP will be there? Oh… do you think I'd be able to get Kimutaku's autograph." With her hands clasped in front of her chest, Kagome let out a soft sigh. The boy band might have been a little passé now, but she had had a crush on Kimutaku she was younger. She was in her own world so she didn't see the frustration lie in his eyes.

"Forget it, you're not invited." Inuyasha retracted the invite quickly.

That brought her back to reality. "What?? Why not?"

Drawing his lips in a thin line, he let his anger get the best of him making his voice rise in an octave. "I said you're staying here!!"

Whimpering at the loudness that he hollered at her, Kagome drew back away from him and turned back to finish her cooking. His reaction to what she had said was slowly starting to seep into her mind. Could it be that he was jealous about how she was gushing about someone else?

Lifting the skillet off the open flame she moved it to the back burner and turned the front one off before turning around and walking over to Inuyasha who now stood by the wall. "Inuyasha, could it be that you're jealous?"

Inuyasha turned and his eyes were still burning. "What if I was?"

She could feel that she tilted her head to the side with a smile slightly on her face. This was probably the best of an answer that she would get out of him. "You jealous? Really?" she gently poked him in the abdomen.

Grabbing her hands and pulling them away from his body, Inuyasha threw her onto the couch before lowering himself on top of her. His fingers running lightly down her neck to the side of her stomach. Inhaling her fresh, clean scent Inuyasha muttered softly to her. "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

Lifting his hand back up to her chin, he inclines her head up towards his and kisses her lips gently before backing away and looking at her. "You smell of soap, what did you do Kagome? Did you scrub yourself clean for me?" Letting his teeth scrap along her bottom lip, Inuyasha's hands found themselves back at the hem of her shirt and slowly he started to raise the fabric to reveal her pale flesh. Pressing his body along hers Inuyasha let out a breath that tickled her lips.

"I… I didn't mean to." Kagome breathed out. She could feel his hand reach up and rest on top of the fabric that hindered his touch from sending a spark through-out her body. "Mmm…" She moaned as his lips kissed her neck.

They were lost in a world where only the two of them existed. That was until the door was slammed open and it thudded against the perpendicular wall. A voice broke through the sexual tension in the room. "TIME TO PARTAY!!"

Apparently the disturbance didn't ebb Inuyasha's need. His head turned to look at Shippo and the others. "Go ahead and go, I'll meet you there when I'm done." Just as quickly the three others were gone before Inuyasha turned his head back around to face a flushed Kagome.

"Inuyasha, get up." Kagome attempted to push him away but it was to no avail. He was as hard to budge then ever…

* * *

Lifting away the eye shadow brush, the make-up lady smiled at her handiwork. "Alright, you're all set." With that said Kagome opened her eyes and peered into the mirror to see all the hard work that the beauticians had done. Her black hair waved naturally down past her shoulders. Her bangs were fluffed and feathered to the right side of her face. Her eyes were adorned with a soft brown that enhanced her chocolate eyes. The make-up was fantastic. The dress that was delivered to her was one-shouldered that slanted and rested on the top of her breasts. The red fabric hung to all of her right curves and ran down to the floor. A slit came to the middle of her thigh which resulted in her having to choose to wear a thong.

"Wow. You guys did an amazing job." Kagome turned her body and smiled as the soft fabric flowed with her.

"It's not a problem Miss. The way Inuyasha was talking we thought that there was a last minute photo-shoot." The stylist spoke the last sentence in a voice that she figured only the other artist would hear.

"You might want to go down there ma'am. I'm sure Inuyasha is waiting." Kagome saw through the tight-lipped smile and she nodded her head and slipped into the high heels that Inuyasha had bought along with the dress. Bustling out of the hotel room that Inuyasha had purchased for the evening Kagome hustled as fast as she could to get down and see him. Careening around the corner she felt her feet give way under her. She was going to face-plant into the plush-carpeted hall. But she didn't feel the carpet, what she felt was a hard yet yielding shoulder. A hand placed itself on her arm to steady her.

"You okay?" The baritone voice carried around her.

With her bangs slightly shielding her eyes, Kagome tilted her head back as she looked at the man. Very long black hair cascaded down past his shoulder and amber eyes.

"Inuyasha! I was going to come look for you." Kagome didn't think as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him. While hugging him the scent that filled her nose wasn't the scent of Inuyasha. Pulling back she looked into the man's eyes. This person's eyes were more deep-set and had a little coldness to them. This wasn't Inuyasha.

"Do I look that much alike to this Inuyasha person?" The man twisted his lip upward slightly in a simper.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Kagome pulled away from the man's embrace and turned around and started running away from him.

"Hey, you… Wait!!" He yelled after her, his hand propped against the wooden pillar next to the wall. Before walking away from the scene he caught a sight of something silver sparkle from the light that hung in the middle of the hall. Reaching down he took the small silver necklace into his fingers. A sneer formed over his lips. "Just like Cinderella."

Running away from the man was something that just happened naturally. She was embarrassed that she had thrown herself at a man that she thought was Inuyasha. The man's eyes… they were just like Inuyasha's. Not just the eyes were like Inuyasha's though, the face and the voice had sounded/looked like his. Turning her head around the crowded plaza floor Kagome looked at the different artists that Vibe Records had sponsored including Demonic. Looking around to spot Inuyasha, she grinned when she spotted him with Shippo, the band's drummer.

"Inuyasha," smiling she walked over to him, her hips swaying naturally to flaunt her dress.

"Kagome, you look gorgeous. Get over here." Inuyasha grinned over to her. When Kagome stood beside him, she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. "Let me take a closer look shall we?" Inuyasha pulled her up against him. "A dress that is easy to slip off and loose hair for me to pull on." Grinning he lowered his face towards her and planted a kiss on her lips before she could say anything.

Pulling away from him, Kagome felt her face grow hot. "Inuyasha, people are watching." She was positively sure that even among the group of stars Inuyasha was still in the limelight.

"You wear it well, Kagome. What do you say we try it out?" A lecherous grin formed over his face.

"You pervert. Stop," Kagome smiled and playfully punched Inuyasha in the side.

Before Inuyasha could respond to that a tap on a microphone filled the room before a voice boomed through capturing everyone's attention. Every single head turned to look to the small platform that was at the eastern side of the room.

"I'd like to welcome you all to Sido's Music launch party. It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, the Vice President of Masaki's Media and the new managing director of DreamMix Television. Here for the first time… Sesshomaru Masaki." Watching the balding man leave the stage, Kagome's eyes widened as the man that she had bumped into and thought to be Inuyasha stood behind the microphone.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. It is an honor and a privilege to stand here before you. It has been a long dream of mine to bring Sido's Music Records to Japan, and this is a proud moment for us all." Sesshomaru's eyes casted over everyone in the crowd trying to pin-point someone's location and a slight smile casted over his face as he found her.

"Oh my…" Kagome breathed out. Inuyasha turned his head and looked over to her.

"Do you know him, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Um, well I kind of accosted him earlier when I thought he was you, but now that I look at him from here, he doesn't look a thing like you." Kagome gave him an apprehensive smile.

"The creation of Sido's Music is only a small part in Masaki's Media plans for Asia. To begin, we intend to make Japanese music available all across Asia, using digital satellite broadcast. Sido's Music will be the foothold for that mission." Sesshomaru's voice reverberated back to the platform making it seem louder.

"Isn't that great, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her head to look over to him. What she saw was his eyes narrowing at the man behind the platform. She didn't receive an answer from him either. Before she knew, Miroku and Kouga whisked Inuyasha off to the other side of the room to mingle. That left Kagome to stand in front of the buffet showcasing off caviar, foie gras, roast beef and something else that looked different. Looking over her shoulder she saw Inuyasha with a group of women. One she was positive to be Yura Nakamura, a past fling of Inuyasha's that she knew of from a magazine that was dated September of last year. Then looking off to the side of Yura she noticed three other women either pressing themselves against him, or laughing at him.

With a frown on her face Kagome turned back around to the buffet table and let out a sigh. Reaching for the nearest drink, she didn't pay attention til after she placed the big bottle down and the liquid inside of it was all gone. Looking at the bottle more closely she let out a grunt when she realized that she had downed a bottle of 110 proof vodka. Extending her other hand she reached to grab a cup of something that had a brown tint to it. It tasted bitter. When she returned the cup to the table she heard someone speak, though she wasn't sure if it was to her.

"You're the girl from before." She knew that voice. He was talking earlier to everyone in the room. Hiccupping from the alcohol that she had drunk she turned her head to look at the man. She could tell he was pointing to someone off in that direction. "That tall and rather attractive man over there, is he your boyfriend?" Sesshomaru asked the girl.

"I… I don't know. Can you call somebody your boyfriend without knowing anything about them?" She pouted slightly and gazed into the man's amber eyes. Everything was starting to spin around her.. she wasn't exactly sure if she was standing or not anymore.

SMASH!! Glass fell and shattered over the floor. Inuyasha looked over to find Kagome not standing anywhere, but he did see Sesshomaru slightly hunched over someone. Then a voice broke through the crowd.

"Water. Get me water!!" He demanded. Sesshomaru took the offered glass of water and tilted it to allow it to enter the girl's mouth. "Here's water now come on and drink girl." Sesshomaru tilted the glass and watched as too much water filled the girl's mouth causing her to cough it out.

"Move!!" Inuyasha yelled at him and then shoved him aside, his arm resting under Kagome's neck. Instead of asking her to drink on her own free will, Inuyasha took water into his mouth and pressed his lips against her forcing the water in her mouth and for her to swallow it. Everyone watched on as Inuyasha forced water into her mouth orally. "What's wrong, Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha brushed his finger over her mouth. "Are you okay? What do you need?" Inuyasha pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"More…. Water." After another transfer of water orally, Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to him the room still spinning slightly. "I'm sorry… Inuyasha."

"It's okay Kagome you just had too much to drink." Inuyasha coaxed as he wrapped his other hand under her knees so that he was able to carry her.

Shippo walked up to Inuyasha and the drunken Kagome, "Where you going to take her, Inuyasha?"

"I reserved a room upstairs, she can sleep it off there." Shippo's eyes widened at the preconceived thought of Inuyasha getting a room.

As Inuyasha carried her out of the room, he came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Shouldn't you call a doctor?" Sesshomaru queried.

"She's just a little drunk, mind your own business." Inuyasha chided.

"Now, now… Is that any way to speak to your OLDER BROTHER? And at our first meeting, none the less."

"You are not my family!!" Inuyasha retorted to the slightly older male. And with that Inuyasha left the room with Kagome in her arms. Within five minutes or so, including the elevator ride, Inuyasha had Kagome situated underneath of the comforter with a pillow under her head. "You feeling better? Just rest and if you need anything I'll call room service." Inuyasha stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Thanks… Hey Inuyasha, how do you know that man Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, but after she voiced her inquisition she head a cup crash to the floor. She watched as the water from the cup stains the floor. She watched as Inuyasha turned his back and walk away to get a towel.

"Why do you want to know Kagome?" He questioned back to her.

"Because I love you! I want to know everything about you… because I don't know anything about you." Kagome found her voice softening towards the end.

Letting out a breath, Inuyasha knew that this would happen. Why not get it over with now rather than dragging it out. "Ralph's father had a rendezvous with my mother. My mother, Izayoi Takahashi, sang in a night club and she was very popular. Mr. Masaki had come to the club and had a particular fondness of my mother. He somehow found a way to bribe the manager to get my mother lured out of the place. And then he had slept with her and got her pregnant. And then he left her in Japan when he went back to the States. My mother loved me but every time she looked in my eyes she was reminded about what had happened and she eventually grew with that hate and died of alcohol consumption. I was only twelve when that happened."

Kagome managed to get out of the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll always love you. I'll never…" Kagome didn't finish for Inuyasha had turned in her arms and kissed her passionately. Their bodies melded into the others.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled softly up at him and hooked her arm around his and leaned into him. As the two of them walked further down the hall they ran into none other than Sesshomaru Masaki and there he stood with his cold demeanor.

"I have a delivery for Cinderella." There in his outstretched hand was the necklace that the beautician's had put on her. And to forget that she had lost it made her lift her hand to her bare neck. Before she knew it the slightly taller man than Inuyasha leaned in to return it back around her neck.

As Sesshomaru reached his hands around the girl's neck and before he could clasp it together Inuyasha had rammed him up against the wall, his own demeanor changing like a flip of a coin.

"I don't hold you responsible for your father's crime. But I don't give a damn who you think you are because no one touches Kagome." Inuyasha glared daggers at Sesshomaru.

"You know, I've never responded well to threats. I'm sure that you've realized a certain ruthless pursuit runs in the family… I will take that girl from you and I'll have Kagome as my own." Just to prove his point, Sesshomaru took a step closer to Kagome and ran his finger down her arm, making her shiver in return.

Inuyasha pushed him away from her and stood in front of Kagome. "You think you always get what you want, well not this time… brother." Turning around still frustrated Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and directed her away, not saying anything else to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, we shall see brother." Sesshomaru watched not Inuyasha but Kagome who walked away with her hips swaying slightly.

* * *


	10. Begin

"No one touches Kagome." The line kept repeating in her head. It was like an old video tape that just kept replaying that one scene. Inuyasha's words hit a place in her heart that made a smile creep over her face and remain there. "No one touches Kagome." Those four words had set butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach. To her, Inuyasha was practically saying that she was his and that no one would take her away from him. Last night was all she thought about. She had gone to school that day but she tuned everything out. The day passed by quickly and the last bell of the day brought her staggering back to reality. Demonic was going to be playing their latest song, 'Nude.'

Running home Kagome had changed out of her school uniform and into soft blue denim capris that cut just a few inches past her knees and threw on a soft grey cotton shirt that clung to her thighs. Little slits were torn down the sleeves of the fabric and as for jewelry she donned a silver chain heart locket that rested on top of her cleavage. Tapping her thumb twice on her cell showed her that she had about a half hour till the guys had to be on set.

Making her way through the hustle and bustle of downtown Tokyo Kagome made her way to Tokyo Metro and jerked her prepaid card in and out of the pay machine before riding about 10 minutes out to Shiodome, making her way out of the station and down the streets to where Wave Hype stood along with other well known television networks. Over her shoulder to the left was the building to the infamous Nippon Television industry. A block away from that was the tall glass building, where outside of the shut doors it seemed like a million people had showed up because of Demonic being there. Meandering her way through the crowd she edged her shoulder and showed the guard at the door her badge notifying him that she was with the band. With door open partially, Kagome slid in with a sigh escaping her mouth.

"Geez, you would think that they would get the hint that the guys don't want all this attention." Kagome uttered to herself as she heard the elevator ding, making her head lift to see the silver door slide to the side. Stepping inside the small compartment she pushed the 12th floor button and rode the ride up in silence, well except for the soft classical music that was playing in the background. She watched as the elevator display each floor that it was on for less than a second before showing the next. She clasped her hands together when the door slid to the side once again. Walking down the well-lit hall, Kagome racked her brain to remember which dressing room the guys were in, and with a quick downward glance to her phone she saw that there was another twelve minutes before they had to go on.

"Kagome. So glad you could make it." Turning around Kagome came face to face with Kouga Itaki, the bands guitarist.

"Kouga," she smiled warmly over to him. "It's good to see you. I hope you didn't just get here."

"Are you kidding? I was one of the firsts here." Kouga gave her a wolfish smile showing off his pearly whites. "Can I assist a lovely lady into the room?"

"Um, sure Kouga." Kagome tilted her head to the side a little in bafflement due to the fact that this was the first actual conversation that she was having with the guitarist. While thinking and before she could notice anything, Kouga had his arm hooked with hers and that they had entered the room with all of the guys looking at the two. And when she did come back to where she was she found herself looking at Inuyasha who appeared to be glaring at something. Then she noticed that Kouga's arm was hooked around hers and coyly slid her arm out and went to fetch herself a bottle of water that the attendants had set in a basket for the guys. _Is he angry with me? _Was of course the first thing that came to her mind. Though she still had a smile on her face from the previous night, Kagome was concerned about Inuyasha.

"What do you think eating Inuyasha?" Shippo spoke in a hushed tone to the bands bassist, Miroku Houshi.

'No idea, but we're supposed to be on in five minutes. We can't have him perform in this state. I don't think it'll good." Miroku responded in an equal soft voice.

Now normally Inuyasha would make a rebuttal to the two telling them to shut the hell up because he was in the room and he could hear everything. But he didn't and with the silence made the two worry even more about the lead singer.

"Kagome," the voice made her jump but she turned to see Miroku look at her with a sense of seriousness in his voice and eyes.

"Yes?" Kagome clutched the water bottle in her hand and idly twisted the cap on and off.

"We're going to step outside for a moment, so do you think you can talk to Inuyasha? He needs to shake off this funk that he's in." Tilting her head to the side she peered at Inuyasha and she could tell that he was fuming. When she turned to look back at Miroku he was gone. _Geez, this is beginning to become a pattern with me today. _

Taking a swig from the water bottle, Kagome made her way over to the lead singer and nudged him with her shoulder, causing him to look up to her, his eyes definitely held anger in them. "Hey do you want some water?" She held up the bottle of Ice Mountain water and offered it to him.

"No." Just that one word felt cold to her.

"What has you so glum?" Kagome pulled a chair over and straddled the back of the chair, her hands resting draping over the back of it with her bottle of water in her hands.

Inuyasha turned his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "If you don't realize it, I was threatened last night. Kagome, I don't enjoy being threatened."

"Threatened?" Kagome uttered, letting last night replay in her head. She just thought he was jealous over the fact that earlier when she walked in Kouga had his arm hooked around hers. "I thought you were jealous of what just happened." She motioned her hand over to the door meaning when she and Kouga had walked in.

"Keh," was his response.

"Are you jealous?" Kagome inched her chair closer to him and inched her head towards his to look him in the eye.

"Are you kidding? Me jealous of Kouga? Hell No." Kagome couldn't stop a giggle from escaping and Inuyasha rose to his feet quickly and lifted Kagome off of her seat and pressed her against the wall. "This isn't funny Kagome. This is serious shit. Sesshomaru threatened to take you away from me and… I-I don't know what I'd do now if I lost you."

This made her heart skip a beat then speed up. With her back pressing up against the somewhat cold wall, she shivered and looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs. "But you won't lose me Inuyasha. I will never leave you… I-I love you too much." Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's eyes had softened but his voice had carried a more warm tone. His hands had lowered and relaxed on her denim clad thighs and before she knew it his lips had caught hers in a heady kiss. It felt more raw than the previous ones that they had shared. When he released her lips, her head tilted back when she felt them work on her neck, she let out a gasp as the skin of her neck was sucked into his mouth she could feel his teeth lightly grind on the flesh. It made her tremble and lean into him.

"Inuyasha… oh god." Kagome let out a soft moan as his lips moved slightly to the right of where they were previously and once again the explosion of the sensations that he created were sent through her body making her tremble in pleasure. Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, she gently pushed him away their eyes both hinted with lust at the other. "Not like this." She spoke softly. Licking her lips, she tried to calm her fast heart beat.

"Later then." Inuyasha grinned at her and eased her off of the wall and directed the both of them to the door. "It's probably show time." Just before opening the door he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome looked down the hall as she walked down with Shippo and Kouga beside her, Miroku was up beside Inuyasha talking about something. But she didn't hear because the two beside her had started a conversation.

"So, how'd you do it Kagome? In just over a minute you have him grinning." Shippo asked, but before she could even answer Miroku had turned around and she noticed that he was looking at her chest and if it wasn't for the fact that he spoke up she would've slapped him.

"Nice work, Kagome but you might want to try and find a different shirt to wear." Miroku stated with a perverted smirk on his face. Looking down to her cleavage she noticed there were two darkened red circles at the nape of her neck. Presents from when Inuyasha had sucked on her neck made her cheeks flame to a bright red.

"I see how it is." Shippo's own cheeks were slightly tinged red slowly he made his way up to where Inuyasha was, pretty soon the band would be needed.

"He sure works fast." Kouga spoke to Miroku as he too stepped forward to complete the band. As Kagome looked from one to the other, she realized why everyone was so crazy about them. They were all gorgeous in their own way. Even though most of her attention had been on Inuyasha she realized that if one of them had decided to branch out they would never be the same. She heard the voice yell the five second notice and she watched as they all sat on a couch adjacent to the two male hosts of the show. She leaned casually against the wall and watched as they answered question after question, one caught her full attention.

"So Inuyasha your new video has made some controversial headlines on some of the popular websites, is it true? Are you considering a second career in acting?" Yuki Tanemura, one of hosts, had short spiky jet black hair.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle. "Hardly Yuki, in fact I would hardly call that acting I almost came during the shoot." His statement made Kagome's cheeks flame up. She didn't pay attention to much after that, she couldn't believe that he would've said something like that during a live broadcast. She faintly heard Shippo flick his drum-sticks quick and fast over his drums. With a few seconds of that, Miroku strummed his bass for a deep and sharp note. Kouga entered with his hand flicking so quickly that he played his rift perfectly. At the end of his rift, they steadied out the music and Inuyasha's vocal cut through the room. But he wasn't even fully into the first verse when Kagome heard a voice beside her. Turning her head slightly came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Do you always watch from the shadows, Miss Higurashi?"

"Mr. Masaki, um why are you here?" Kagome asked him.

"They didn't tell you? My company just bought the station. That means that this show is now my show. But I don't feel the need to interfere with production at this point."

"Oh." Kagome nodded slightly before directing her gaze to the floor, not feeling the need to have to say anything else.

"It seems that I'm the guy everyone hates."

Jerking her head up she looked over to the man that looked eerily like Inuyasha and shook her hands in front of her as she spoke, "Oh, no it's not like that."

"Oh it's okay." Before she knew it, he had hooked his cold finger under her chin and lifted her head to make her eyes connect with his amber eyes. "I don't need you to love me. Frankly you don't even have to like me, its better if you don't." And again before she knew it, he had placed his lips against hers. She attempted to push him away but he was firm in his actions and it didn't seem like he was going to move anytime soon.

Moving her head to the side allowed her to get away from his lips but his body was still towering over hers. "Sto-."

"You don't want to interrupt the show do you?" Sesshomaru commented. Again his lips crashed over hers and he forced his tongue inside of her mouth, his hands had her trapped against the wall and for a second time she turned her head away from his.

"Inuyasha.." She whispered.

"I doubt that he'll ditch his band-mates to come save you. Wouldn't be good for his career would it?" Sesshomaru was going in for another forceful kiss when a voice broke in between them.

"Hey! What the hell did I tell you about her?" Inuyasha glowered at his half-brother and tore him away from Kagome and wanted to punch him so very much, but with the director yelling at him that they couldn't cover anymore for him made him release his hold on Sesshomaru and pull Kagome away with him to the stage.

"Wait… they're still playing. This is live TV Inuyasha." But he didn't respond once to her but kept pulling onto the floor and snaked his arm around her shoulder and sang to the camera. It appeared to the audience that Inuyasha was recreating the video for all them.

"I'm going to wash his scent off of you." Inuyasha whispered so that she would be the only one to hear his words. Kagome looked at him shocked for a moment and then it dawned on her, he was trying to provoke Sesshomaru. With Inuyasha arm wrapped around her ass. He flicked his middle finger in the direction of Sesshomaru and thankfully the camera was only on his face for that moment. After the performance the cameras had cut to the host who was wide-eyed from the surprise performance.

"And that was Demonic ladies and gentlemen. Even I had no idea what we were in for." With that everything was done. The broadcast was over and everyone was packing the instruments while talking. Kagome was more so standing there talking to the guys while they packed their own instruments.

Meanwhile, in the wings of the set, Sesshomaru Masaki watched Inuyasha and Kagome talk animatedly. The voice of his assistant, Jaken broke the silence that was around Sesshomaru. "Excuse me sir, but we can't waste any more time. We need to get you back to the office."

"It wasn't a waste. I needed to know how far he'd go. I'm going to have to rearrange my plan now. At first I was going to take my time dissecting Demonic, but I see he's not going to work that way. Good to know and anyway I prefer a clever prey." Sesshomaru smirked slightly to himself, his mind already making altercations to his scheme.

"I know it's none of my business, but why?" Jaken asked.

"My father thinks highly of Inuyasha's potential to lead Sido Music across Asia. And I don't plan on losing to him. I will not sacrifice nor share my father, my honor, my status or my fortune. And that is why I'm going to relieve him of his most treasured possession." Sesshomaru remarked.

* * *

Author's Note: I appreciate all of the reviews. It's what I live for and I'm glad I got such great feedback on the last chapter. I hope this one will make some of you pleased with how this story is progressing. And now, I bid you ado. I hope all of you hit that pretty blue square so you can review. I love you guys. Thank You.


	11. Remove

"What?! How the hell did this happen?" Kouga slammed his fist down on the chestnut table top, his eyes narrowing across to Myoga. "How the hell is he able to do all of this?"

"He's the President of DreamMix Television; he can do whatever the hell he wants to. And right now what he has done makes it really hard for us to release your next CD. He bought out all of our venues plus the recording studios. Let me contact him again to see if we can strike a deal." Myoga pulled out his silver Nokia phone and punched in Sesshomaru's main number. While he was on the phone with whom the guys believed to be Sesshomaru's assistant, the aura in the room rapidly decreased to an upsetting degree. With the flip of Myoga's cell, he looked to the band and let out a sigh. "Sesshomaru will make us a deal, but…"

"Well what is it Myoga? Spit it out." Inuyasha commanded his manager for he had trailed off and stopped speaking for a while.

"He wants Miss Higurashi to become the exclusive lyricist to Sido Music."

"Hell no. I won't let that happen." Inuyasha's voice raised an octave and it came out sharp and firm as if daring the others to make him waver from his decision.

"Now, hold on Inuyasha. Let's talk this out more." Miroku rose from his seat and tried to calm down his band-mate.

"No. In no absolute way am I letting Kagome do that, Miroku." Inuyasha rebutted to his long-term friend.

"I am right here you know?" Kagome spoke for the first time since arriving at the station. "You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here." She lifted her head to look at Inuyasha and let out a sigh. "I have to do it, Inuyasha. It's the only way."

"No it's not Kagome. We'll figure something out; I don't want you working with that man." Inuyasha spoke to her, his voice returning to his normal tone, but it still carried a hint of determination in it.

"But if it lets you guys release your album it'd be better for me to go." Her tone rose as she spoke to him, he was being stubborn and she knew that her being direct would be the only way to get the point across to him.

"No Kagome." He slammed his fist down against the chestnut table in anger. "I won't allow it."

Myoga came around the table and started guiding Kagome to the door, practically telling her to get out while she could. "Kagome… perhaps we should get you home. We'll figure something out and we'll give you a call, how bout that?" With a nod from Kagome, she started to head out of the room to leave behind a fuming Inuyasha and the rest of Demonic attempting to talk him out of his brash choice. But before Myoga could even open the door it had slammed open revealing a new intern that the company had co-op'ed with during his last year of college to become a television receptionist.

"Mr. Fleoni the phone's ringing off the hook. All of the networks are canceling Demonic appearances. We need more people to cover the phones, there's only me and a couple others." The intern rubbed his hands over his face, it was only into his second week here and everything was going downhill.

"Get all of the non-essentials from floors 5 and 7 to take over the phones. It's going to get a lot more hectic around here. Guys…" Myoga turned to look at the band and let out a frustrated sigh. "You might want to go ahead and call it day; I'll get a hold of you guys later when I get more concrete information. Kagome, you might want to lay low for a while."

Kagome nodded her head and made her way out of the building, leaving Demonic to converse with each other. It was nearing six in the evening. It had been a long day and her mind was already filled with thoughts of the band and the issues that they were dealing with. She dismally remembered that today was the day of her Calculus test. She had missed yet another one again. She was pretty sure that her grades were well below average. She would need to crack down on her studies soon. Walking down the sidewalk of the busy streets of Shiodome, Kagome let out a sigh.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall of Vibe Records. It must be madness in there." A familiar voice spoke over her shoulder. And with a turn of her head she came face to face… well she had to upturn her head to make their eyes connect with cold amber ones.

"Why? Why the hell are you doing this?" Kagome pointed her finger in his chest making him take a step back and his eyes tapered slightly at the young girl.

"Why? It's for you of course." Sesshomaru stated coolly, his shoulders shrugging slightly.

"Me?! Money can't buy someone's feelings!" Kagome lifted her hand away from him and felt her eyes constrict, her anger starting to get the best of her.

"Are you sure about that? In my arms every night adorned with expensive dresses and jewels. I've bought and sold many women before you… Kagome." Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her small bicep and pulled her closer to him. But he didn't anticipate her next move for he released his hold and took a step back from where her hand had collided with his cheek, leaving a red imprint from the force of her action.

"I can't believe you share the same blood with Inuyasha. I sure do feel sorry for him to have a half-brother like you." Kagome commented before turning her back to him and running the rest of the way to the station and grabbed the next tram back to her place. Sliding her card in and out of the electronic pay machine, she heard the soft ding of her cell phone notifying her that she had received a text. Pulling it out she noticed that it was from Inuyasha telling her that he wouldn't be home tonight. For the third time that day she released a sigh. She rode the tram silently back to town and pressed her eyes shut as she was getting ready to turn the key in the lock, but she crumpled to the floor in front of the door and let out a shaky breath as a lone tear trekked its way down her cheek. _I'm going to have to write for Sido Music. I won't be able to write for Inuyasha anymore but it's the only way to let the guys release their next CD. It-It's better if I go. _More tears stained her cheeks as the thought of leaving Inuyasha frightened her.

"Inuyasha… where are you?" She muttered, huddling in front of the door with her face resting on her legs that were pulled up to her chest by her arms.

"I'm here." She felt his breath against her neck. And when she lifted her tear-stained face and red puffy eyes made contact with his concerned amber ones.

"Inu-Inuyasha, why are you here? I thought you weren't going to be home."

"I can't stay long, but I figured you would be worried." Inuyasha smiled softly to the girl and helped her to her feet. "Now why don't we get you inside where it's warmer." Turning Kagome's key he heard the lock release and shouldered the door open while wrapping an arm around her and guided her inside.

"Oh." Kagome breathed out and leaned her head on his shoulder relishing in the fact that he was there.

"What would you have done if I didn't come?" Inuyasha lifted her face to let his eyes travel over her soft features.

"I probably would've been still sitting there, waiting I guess." She shrugged her shoulders trying to evade the idea about her waiting the entire night for him. When he had lifted her face to look at him, she tried to smile for him, but failed. "Um… when I go to Sido to become their lyricist no-nothing will change between us right? I mean it doesn't really matter who I write for as long as…"

"No. Kagome, I'm not sending you to Sido Music. Sesshomaru Masaki can go fuck himself for all I care."

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure Myoga is practically pissing in his pants about all of this, but the guys and I are having fun with it. It'll be nice to see how far we can get without the publicity. Now I'm not going to just hand you over to Sesshomaru without a fight. I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me." Inuyasha spoke calmly to her.

"But I was almost positive that I would have to go…"

"Don't you trust me Kagome?" Inuyasha's amber eyes bore into her chocolate ones. She nodded her head slowly and pressed her lips together before the need to wet them came over her and she let the tip of her tongue slip through her pink lips to moisten them. "Mark me."

"Mark you? As in…" Her voice trailed off, he couldn't mean what she thought he meant, did he?

"Yes, Kagome, as in a hickey." Inuyasha slid his arm out of his button up shirt and exposed his collarbone to her, his finger tapped on a patch of skin at the corner where his clavicle and his throat joined, his black hair caressing the skin that he bared. "Here."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked as the nervousness in her spiked. If he allowed it, this would be the first time that she would kiss his body and leave a mark on him.

"Yes I'm sure." Casually he pulled her closer to him and ran his hand through her silky ebony hair, which shone like the wing of a crow under a full moon, to soothe her nerves. It worked because the next thing he felt were lips moving silently over his collar bone. He released a soft sigh and ran his hands down from her hand and rested them on her hips. The fingers on his right hand lifted the corner of her shirt and ran his fingers along her pelvic bone. "Hnn." Feeling her lips suck a patch of his skin inside of her mouth he let out a compliant moan of pleasure. Yes he did know a lot about sex and had some knowledge of relationships, but never in his past had one girl turned him on so much.

Slowly she pulled away from him and kissed the patch of skin just as sensually as when she had given him the hickey. A blush crept over her cheeks as her eyes stared at the red mark she had given him. It looked tacky against his bronzed skin, it seemed out of place and that she had done it to him. "It looks tacky." She muttered softly not even thinking that she had said it aloud, though hearing Inuyasha chuckle made her realize her slip of the tongue.

"But it was enjoyable, wasn't it?" Smirking, he held her face up to his and kissed her long and hard before letting her rest back on the heels of her feet. With a quick glance at the watch on his wrist he let out a sigh. "I have to get back to office."

"But… can't you relax for the rest of the night, it's getting late." Kagome tilted her head to side and looked at him.

"I can't. We have to get this done. Don't worry Kagome, everything will be alright. Now don't even start thinking that I'm going to let you to go Sido Music, okay?" Inuyasha gave her his signature smirk and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay." Kagome muttered softly and wrapped her arms around his waist to try and stall him on getting back to business.

But he unhooked her arms from around him and lowered his head and gave her a deep kiss. "Now I'm leaving and I want you to try and get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning." Again he lowered his head and kissed her before leaving for the night.

* * *

The sun shone in the room, the rays fell and illuminated a king-sized crème bed-spread that was wrapped around a petite body. Black hair was spread across the beige pillowcase and the body let out a groan. It was too early, and as her eyelid fluttered open the red digits on the alarm clock confirmed her suspicions, 7:04 she read. It was early. Before she could get comfortable in the bed, her cell phone rang it's annoying song that had come with the phone. Stretching her arm out to the side table she managed to grab her cell and accept the call before it was forwarded to her voice mail.

"Kagome speaking." She mumbled into the phone. Inuyasha's voice responded back to her. She bolted into a sitting position and cradled the phone to her ear to and covered her other ear with her hand to hear him. What she managed to hear from his voice was that he wanted her to come to Kiba Park. When he disconnected from her, she looked once more over to the alarm before getting up and tried to quickly get ready and get to Kiba Park. He had said he wanted her to be there in a half hour that only gave her fifteen minutes total to get ready. Taking a quick shower Kagome dried herself off and slipped into a red summer dress that came to her thighs. With a quick glance over her shoulder she took notice of the time and clasped a silver-chained cherry around her neck. And for the last touch, she slipped her feet into silver ballet flats. Grabbing her silver handbag she slid her make-up, wallet, brush, and cell phone into it before slinging it over her shoulder as she locked up the house and headed for Tokyo Metro.

Arriving at Kiba Park, Kagome was greeted to the sight of everyone crowding around a stage that had Demonic's equipment emblazoned on it. Turning her head every which way she kept seeing women of all ages and on occasion she had seem men, some with their girlfriends, some she presumed were gay that loved the band just as much as the female fan base did.

"Miss Higurashi." She somehow was able to hear Myoga's voice and managed to spot him next to the stage. Squaring her shoulders she slowly made her way over to Mr. Fleoni and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Myoga, what's with the stage?" She questioned, her voice having to rise a little for him to hear her.

"You'll find out. We couldn't publicize it or anything because we were almost positive that Mr. Masaki would have done something to stop this from happening." Myoga responded. "And just look at this turn-out and all just by word of the mouth. Demonic can not be pushed around him." Kagome saw a grin break over Myoga's face and she couldn't stop from smiling herself. Before she could speak to Myoga, the repetition of Shippo banging on the drums brought her attention to the stage, just like the million others who turned their heads to the stage. As Shippo slowed his movements his foot pounded down on the pedal making the bass drum thump loudly through the speakers, the speakers letting the sound-waves hit everyone in the crowd. Kagome felt her body tremble as the music rocked her back a step. Miroku then joined in with his bass, his fingers strumming with every other beat, going up and then back down to the original note. Inuyasha and Kouga joined in at the same time.

"Let's think outside the lines  
Reason and Logic, out the window  
Had too much to drink  
I don't want to think  
I just want to feel you

Hands run up and down  
Trying to shed ourselves of what conceals

We're down to the last garments  
That hides our true selves  
Unclasp that bra and  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours

Let's think outside the lines  
Reason and Logic, out the window  
Had too much to drink  
I don't want to think  
I just want to feel you."

It felt like he was singing to her. Kagome could feel her body warm up drastically as the thought of her and Inuyasha going all the way. She felt her panties dampen but she pressed her thighs together to hide the fact, but her cheeks redden not believing that it had happened to her. The other females in the crowd though didn't hide that fact, some of them were moaning and swaying, others were yelling up at the guys and very quickly throwing the bras up on the stage. It was just like when they performed at Tokyo Arena. Everyone was going insane and they expressively showed it too. Kagome eyed the lead singer and licked her lips. Her eyes drifted down from his face and she blushed when she saw that his shirt was buttoned really low, exposing her hickey that she had given him to the entire audience. Her cheeks flamed up even more so. She couldn't believe it; somehow she had managed to snag the man that every female was wanting. He chose her. He had wanted her. And she definitely wanted him; there was no need to deny it. After he had finished singing, she heard Miroku and Shippo end the song. Miroku continued to strum his bass after Shippo finished and strummed an E that resonated throughout the park.

"I'm here in Kiba Park where an impromptu performance by Demonic had shut down traffic within 5 blocks. Ladies and Gentlemen, I've never seen anything like this, back to you Ai." A news reporter said to a camera. Blinking, Kagome then saw the camera-man lower his camera and the both of them turned and started walking in the direction of the stage where Demonic had vacated. They were probably hoping for a private interview with the band. Apparently not all the networks were following Sesshomaru Masaki's directions; at least that's what Kagome assumed what Sesshomaru would pressure other companies to do. To try to make other companies follow his way. She was starting to wonder what his next attempt would be.

Making her way she meandered her way to the stage, she figured that Inuyasha and the others would be in the back wings somewhere. She smiled softly as she saw Inuyasha receive a "Good Show" comment from of the stage-hands. At least that was what she presumed what was going on. As she walked towards him she beamed up to him.

"Hey." She said happily.

"Hey yourself," he grinned at her and leaned down to give her a kiss. He didn't even bother due to the public that surrounded the two. Miroku, Shippo and Kouga came into view and found themselves smiling at the pair. After the shared kiss, Kagome looked up to him, he was still grinning.

"What's up with you?" Kagome asked.

Shippo answered for his band-mate. "He's been on an adrenaline high now, so he was going nuts up there on stage. Now personally I think we should push it even further the next time."

"You always think that Ship." Kouga mentioned with a wolfish smile crossing his face.

"Hey, what do you guys think about doing a show under a different name? I think it'd be nice to be known by two names." Miroku commented as the thought had crossed his mind earlier in the day, mainly during their show.

"Yeah, that's actually not a bad idea. We could easily book a studio after this show." Kouga was starting to like the bassist idea.

"And you… You'll write the words for my songs, words suitable for grinding, please." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her back against his body.

"Okay." Kagome smiled and leaned into his body loving the way that his hard chest felt against her back. It was nice. "I think I'm getting inspired anyway." She rested her hands on top of Inuyasha's as her head tilted up to meet with his amber eyes.

"Well then. Perhaps we should call it day?" Inuyasha grinned and whisked Kagome off without telling his band-mates good-bye.

* * *

Kagome found herself once again heading to Vibe Records because of Inuyasha who had texted her telling her to come. He didn't give her a reason, but just told her to come. Releasing a breath, Kagome stepped off of the tram and just like before she was greeted to a horde of females screaming at the top of their lungs to see Demonic. As Kagome walked closer to the door she had to plug her fingers into her ears to soften the blow that her eardrums were receiving. As her hand started to go for the badge to show the guard, a girl yelled to Kagome. She turned her head and had to yell back to the girl for her to hear Kagome.

"Do you work here?" A girl with dyed red hair yelled to her. Kagome had to press her lips together having to think before she responded to the other female. Kagome nodded her head slowly. "Is it true? Is Demonic breaking up?" Now it wasn't just the one girl who was asking, but fifteen others were yelling the same thing.

Kagome's eyes widened before speaking. "No-No, they're just on hiatus." Kagome spoke but she wasn't able to get into the building for all of the girls had swarmed around her and brought her back into the front square. All of them were yelling/asking about their favorite band member of Demonic. They all wanted, well according to them they needed to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Shippo. "Who-Who did this? Who stole them away from us? We need to see Inuyasha."

Slipping away from the masses of girls, Kagome panted and kneeled down to gather herself, her eyes focused on the concrete tiles. _I-I did this. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't go to Sido and write music for Sesshomaru. _

"Well, look who we have here. What now, Miss Higurashi?" Kagome rose to her feet and lifted her head to connect her chocolate eyes with Sesshomaru's cold amber ones.

"Woah, look at that. It looks like a mob scene down there." Shippo smiled while looking out of the glass planed window. "Hey. Is that Kagome, who's that she's talking to?"

Inuyasha turned around and peered down through the window and spotted Kagome on the sidewalk near the road talking to… "That damn bastard." Inuyasha growled out and bolted out of the room not listening to Myoga and Miroku who were telling him not to go out there and before Miroku could suggest that Kouga run down to stop him, Kouga had already fled out of the room to stop his friend. Having done track when he was in High School definitely had its benefits now.

Both of them were out of the front doors, they didn't even pay attention to the fans who had screamed for them to notice them. Kouga managed to catch up to Inuyasha and pull him away. Already he had caused a scene. Inuyasha's voice yelled through the crowd.

"Don't do this, Kagome!! NO!!!" He yelled, but Kagome didn't hear him or the desperation that he had screamed.

"Inuyasha come on, you can't be out here man." Kouga did nothing to help the Sesshomaru situation to help Inuyasha stop Kagome. What Kouga did just made Inuyasha madder, for he had started pulling Inuyasha back into the house despite the name-calling Inuyasha had lashed out at Kouga.

"NO!!" Inuyasha had screamed, but it went unheard by Kagome. She had entered the slick black American Bugatti Veyron, it's black tinted windows hid Kagome from the public eye as the door slammed shut and Sesshomaru lifted his head and directed his gaze over to Inuyasha and smirked before sliding behind into the driver side, leaving Kouga pulling Inuyasha into the building. The door slamming with finality to it telling Inuyasha that Kagome had broken her word, she had left him.

* * *

Author's Note: I am soo sorry people. I know some of you are wondering why I am having Sesshomaru be such a stand-offish guy but it's only for now. Please bear with me, because it's only going to get better. At least I hope so. So please I hope you all hit the pretty little button to leave me a review. I love receiving the feedback. Thank you for sticking with me for this long. The next chapter should be out to you guys soon. Reminder people, reviews... those are the inspiration for me to continue this fiction. They make me want to update this story more frequently and that means this story will finished quicker!! And please tell me how I did with the lyrics. I would really appreciate all feedback that I receive.


	12. Regain

The tension in the car hung high practically palpable to see if anyone was able to see through the dark-tinted windows. Kagome hadn't once turned to look at the driver since she had gotten in the American car. No music came through the side speakers as well as talking. She knew she shouldn't have gotten in the car, but in her mind it was already decided. If she left, Inuyasha and the others would be able to finish their album. Russet eyes peered out of the window watching pedestrians stop in their tracks focusing their attention on nothing but the car. Before she knew it the car had stopped and through the windshield Kagome peered through and was greeted with a 40-story modern day hotel. It was one of the newest ones that had been built in the past couple of years. She should've known that the man seated beside her would be residing at the most luxurious hotel within a 50 mile radius.

"We're here. I have a suite for you set up in the penthouse. Now here's the deal, Miss Higurashi. You don't leave until you have written something for me to use. Again you don't leave, and as long as you are a visitor in the suite, you are not to have any contact with Inuyasha whatsoever." Sesshomaru Masaki turned the engine off and angled his body to direct his eyes to the young lady who sat next to him. Twirling the key ring around his index finger, he clasped the keys in his fist and exited the car. Sauntering around to the other side Sesshomaru opened the passenger door letting Kagome out.

Swallowing back the saliva that had gathered in the back of her mouth Kagome rose out of the passenger seat and walked behind Sesshomaru into the Akasaka Prince Hotel. Its elegant taupe marble flooring was met with a soft gold paint. There was a concierge desk off the left and right as she had walked in there were workers that stood behind the counter to sign other possible clients into their hotel. Kagome's eyes just seemed to search the area, enough to not realize when Sesshomaru was at the elevator waiting.

"Kagome Higurashi." Just saying her name made the girl take her eyes off of the angel sculpture and turned her head in the direction of where she presumed the voice was coming from. She looked to see Inuyasha's half-brother standing stiffly still. Her amazed face fell and a frown started to etch its way into place. Wanting this over already Kagome briskly made her way to the elevator just as the mechanism made the soft ding, the doors slid to the left and the two of them stepped in the confined space. The ride up to the 37th floor was a long silent ride. When the doors slid to the right, the two exited in quietness. Neither spoke, until they had came to meet one of the attendants at the door to the penthouse.

"Welcome back, Sir. Dinner is prepared and will be served promptly at twenty hundred hours (8:00)." The short red-headed male pubescent spoke with a courteous smile.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru replied to the teen before turning to look at Kagome. "Have you eaten yet?"

Kagome looked at the man and shook her head. Something wasn't feeling right to her and she definitely wanted to get out of there as quick as she could. "No thanks. I'm fine. I'd rather get this over with…"

"So that you can go see Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru plastered a fake smile on his face and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Here's the demo and some information on the band. Sido Music is backing them with everything we've got. We're marketing them directly against Demonic. We've formulated them with similar sound and looks. But the only thing missing that Demonic has and what Feral doesn't is you." Sesshomaru slid a compact disc in a jeweled case with a piece of paper underneath over to Kagome.

_He wants me to write lyrics for a Demonic rip-off? _Kagome scowled at the prospect. She knew something was fishy about this and now she had all the facts. It was evident what Masaki had wanted. "Hmm, business must be slow if the president of the company has time to…" Kagome was cut off again by his voice.

"Oh, this is just a pet project of mine." He had a smile on his face but this time it felt like it was somewhat deriding towards to not just her but to Demonic as well. It felt like destroying Demonic was nothing to him. She was lost in her thought she didn't hear his next words until the very end. "Now… how are you going to write sexy lyrics with a face like that? If you want, I can get you into the mood." What made her tremble was that he was too close to her than she liked because she could feel his breath on her hear. She shoved him away and took a step forward while looking back to him with disdain.

"No." She bit out. "I need to be alone to work." Kagome took a step to the right and as she did so did Sesshomaru.

"Suit yourself." He stated and stepped out of the room leaving Kagome to herself just as she had wanted to be. Though she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave now, she had to stick with what she had done. She needed to do this so that Demonic would be able to release their CD.

* * *

"We've got a photo shoot scheduled for three at Daigomi Studio. Inuyasha, you have an interview at ten, and the rest of you guys are going to keep up your regular appearance at Wave Hype. All the paperwork has been given to each place of what time you'll be there. Sesshomaru Masaki may have done us a favor…. With the blackout lifted, Demonic is twice as hot as you guys were before and it's thanks to Miss Higurashi." Unfortunately Myoga Fleoni wasn't paying attention to when Shippo was waving his arms and trying to get him to not mention her name. And when he did mention her name, Shippo plus the other band-mates looked over to their lead singer and released a breath. Inuyasha wasn't looking at any of them, that alone wasn't a good sign.

"Myoga, where is Sesshomaru Masaki?" Inuyasha's voice drifted to the manager.

Myoga turned to look over to Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo. They all looked back to him unsure of what was happening though all of them had an inkling of what was going through Inuyasha's head. Myoga cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh, well I believe that he's switching hotels. No one has been able to get a hold…." Myoga's voice halted when Inuyasha slammed his fist probably a couple inches away from Myoga's face.

"Sorry." Inuyasha lifted his hand from the wall and swiped his hand against his pant leg. "There was a fly on the wall." Everyone in the room knew that wasn't why he punched the exposed wall right behind Myoga. Inuyasha released a breath and grunted before voicing the real reason. "Look, I can't stay locked up in here. Something's got to be done about this, Myoga!"

"We're trying Inuyasha." Myoga spoke.

"Well try harder!" Inuyasha bellowed at the balding man and turned his back to his fellow band members and lifted his head back to look up to the blue sky. He heard Shippo talk to Myoga and Kouga speaking in hushed tones to Miroku. He knew it revolved around the new attitude that Inuyasha was giving them and all because of what had happened with Kagome. Feeling his cell phone vibrate against his thigh, He reached down pulled it out and flipped it open and let the man on the other side give him the latest information.

"Where?" Inuyasha spoke into his cell. The voice on the other side responded and Inuyasha turned and looked at Myoga. "Akasaka Prince Hotel, thanks."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Sesshomaru yelled to her, his hand waving the piece of paper in front of her face. "This is awful. My dog could write hotter lyrics than this Miss Higurashi and my dog is spayed…. Now I'm sorry but this is just going to work. I'm going to my office now. I expect you to have something more appropriate by the time I return."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru Masaki walked out of the suit and inevitably the pent-house altogether. She was left to look down at the half-ass attempt of writing lyrics so that she could get out of the hotel. All she wanted to do was see Inuyasha, quickly she shook her head to get rid of the thought, but it crept back in, this time it was his voice speaking to her.

"Write about how you feel with me." Would be something he would say. Trying to think back on when it was the two of them together, Kagome attempted to write the beginning verse but it didn't get far into before she became disgusted with the lyrics. Letting out a disappointed sigh and a look to the ceiling she crumpled the paper into her fist. Nothing was inspiring her to write, again she let out a sigh and quirking her right corner of her lip up she grimaced as she looked out of the suite windows. Rising from the chair that she was situated on she strode to the windows… but not before she heard yelling and fists connecting with someone's face and that face connecting with the wall opposite of her. Pushing herself away from the window she walked towards the door that joined the suite to the spacious living area if you would call it that. She was about to open the door but pulled her arm quickly out of the way as it was slammed open, Inuyasha on the other side.

"Kagome!" She watched as his eyes didn't land on her first but when they did he took a step into the room and she had thrown herself at him wrapping her arms around him.

"Inuyasha," She murmured, her face buried in his shirt wanting him closer to her than possible. Feeling his hand cup her chin, he lifted her face for them to look at each other.

"Are you okay, Kagome? He didn't touch did he?" He bombarded her with question after question.

"Um.. yes I'm fine and n-no he didn't touch me." Kagome answered.

"Where is he?"

"At the office."

"Damn I almost hoped he'd be here. All right, let's get you home then." Inuyasha turned and starting walking toward the door. "C'mon." He grabbed the door handle and opened it for her but she wasn't next to him she was back to where they were before, she was fidgeting with her fingers, like she was debating something to herself. "Kagome?"

"No. I can't. If I leave without holding up my side of the deal it'll start all over again and I can't be responsible for that!"

"And that's why left with him?"

"Yes."

"… I understand." Inuyasha's eyes darkened and hardened as he took in her words once more before getting agitated and grabbing her waist with his hands he lifted her easily and hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you here. Didn't I tell you to trust me? Didn't I say I could handle him, hmm?"

Her hands were in fists and she was pounding on his back attempting to make him put her down. "Inuyasha you don't understand." Walking through the doorway Kagome got an idea and grabbed the door-frame with her hands, making Inuyasha stop. "I gave him my word!"

"Damn it," he whispered as he let out a breath. Lifting her again he held her in his arms this time, her feet still not on the floor. "Kagome you don't have to do this. This was never about you-you're being used. Now if you feel like you have to keep this promise, I'm not going to fight you on it, but you only have to give him one. And as soon as you're done with that one song – I don't care what you say – I'm getting you out of here. I'm going to take you home and make sure you forget this ever happened – Is that clear?" He spoke.

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded her head.

"Now that that's over let's see if I can help you with that song." Inuyasha gave her smirk as he placed her on the carpeted ground in front of the floor-length window. His hands slid the curtain open partially before shoving them to the side showcasing off the hustle-bustle of downtown Tokyo. The lights in some of the windows of the buildings on, making the sky a deep blue with the sun having gone away for a hour or so.

"Oh… It's so beautiful." Kagome breathed out as Inuyasha placed her hands on the cold glass pane. His other hand then coming up to her neck and pulling her dark ebony hair to the side exposing her neck to him. His lips descended on the skin making her release a shaky breath.

"Mm… not as beautiful as you," Inuyasha muttered against her skin, his lips placing kisses here and there.

With her body pressed against the window she peered down to the streets of Tokyo. To her it seemed like the city was showing off her colors for the two of them, making seduction seem like it was dizzying dance of lights. Kagome felt Inuyasha's fingers unzip her violet dress revealing her bra to the city. A saying quickly popped into her head. "I'll show you mine… if you show me yours." She could just imagine the skyline wink and whisper to its lover.

"Kagome… I want to be inside you." Inuyasha groaned as he rocked his body against hers.

"That's It!" Kagome screamed as her head angled to look to Inuyasha and pushing him away slightly to get to the piece of paper and pen quickly before the lyrics escaped her. "Sorry, but I have to get this down before I forget." Kagome grinned and wrote line after line. "Oh yeah, this is hot!" Kagome turned to look over at Inuyasha, the grin not leaving. "Thanks. That was exactly what I wanted."

Inuyasha was left standing there watching Kagome write frantically. "Well whip it out and let's get out of here."

Kagome nodded her head, her eyes scanning the lyrics before praising them. "This is good." Her body was still trembling from Inuyasha and when her eyes drifted over to the window she held back a shiver, she was still riding on the high of pleasure he sent down her body.

"What?! I don't pay you for your excuses!" The door slammed open and Sesshomaru assessed the room, it was empty the girl was gone and from what he heard from one of the attendants of the hotel he knew who the girl's savior was. Inuyasha Takahashi.

"I'm sorry, but that guy… Inuyasha, he wouldn't leave." The attendant tried to assuage the anger of his guest.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Sesshomaru yelled and walked further into the suite. On the desk adjacent to the opened window what he saw made him sneer. The lyrics he so wanted were right where they would be. Lifting the paper he read them off to himself in his head.

"Draw back the curtain  
You're our 8 o'clock show  
We've all gathered to watch  
So many stories below

As your palm  
And your breastbone  
Slap against the window  
I pray it would let go  
And you'd fly

I could catch you  
Standing in the crunch  
Of shattered glass  
Your body, mine at last

Instead you mock me with rhythm  
And you moan like a whore  
As you stare down the city  
From the very top floor"

"Suite spot…" His lip thinned and with both hands on the paper he crumples it and tears it apart.

"Sir those lyrics…"

"Are a slap in the face. She's not going to get away with this."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize about the long delay for this chapter but I was actually having a hard time I was debating between two different songs that I absolutely love so I went with the song from the manga Sensual Phrase. I personally wanted the second song for a later chapter. I'm starting on the next chapter right now, so hopefully it won't take as long for me to update as this one did. And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I sure did love writing it. And the next chapter will be even better. At least it is to me… so now all I would like is if you would leave me some comments on this chapter or the story thus far, they're what makes me want to write more!!! I love you guys!


	13. Cherish

* * *

WARNING!!

If you do not like lemons and no I'm not talking about the fruit, but if you don't like reading the explicit details I am due to inform you to stop right now, well not right now but I'll notify you when it does and then you can skip and proceed reading… Otherwise enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

With her key inserted in the door knob, Kagome turned both key and knob at the same to unlock the entrance. Her hand lingered a second longer on the handle before she felt his hand envelope hers. She released an inaudible moan in her mind. Ever since he had pushed her against the cold window glass Kagome hadn't been able to shake her adrenaline high that she was feeling. Every time he touched her, the feeling sky-rocketed ten fold. Quickly she pushed the door open and lifted her hand off the handle and in the process of doing that Inuyasha's hand dropped back to his side. His eyes continuing to watch her back-side as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. No doubt about it, he knew exactly what she was doing and his mouth salivated as the aroma of Beef Ramen wafted into the living room. Inuyasha took a step to his left and stretched his arm out to close the front door and twist the bar to lock the door. Making his way into the kitchen he watched as she stood on tip-toe to reach two bowls. A smirk grew on his face as the dress she wore started to rise to give him a brief glimpse of what she had on underneath. His lust-filled eyes watched as she emptied the Ramen into both bowls.

When he noticed that she was starting to turn towards him, he still wore the smirk but held out his hand and took the bowl out of her left hand and hooked his arm around her waist before she could get the chance to go to the dinner table. "Let's watch TV and eat." He directed her toward the living room and kept his hand around her as the both of them sat down.

"Aren't you going to need both hands to eat?" Kagome asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly. It was definitely going to take a while before she could relax. Life gave in this one time as she felt Inuyasha's arm unwrap itself from her waist and the two of them started eating. Stretching for the remote, Inuyasha carelessly turned the tube on and watched whatever had happened to be on at the time.

To Kagome's displeasure it was a crime-solving series for when she was about to take a bite of her Ramen, the screen displayed a severed head from its body with an incision on the stomach revealing it's gory and very detailed entrails. She had to close her eyes and try to push aside the image; the food in her hands all of a sudden became unappealing to her. Turning her head slightly to look over to Inuyasha she watched as he wasn't perturbed by the happenings on the television to stop him from eating. How she wished she could ignore such things easily. Releasing a disappointed sigh she placed the bowl on the little coffee table and just leaned back against the cushion of the couch.

It wasn't even five minutes later that Kagome felt a hand drape over her shoulder, the instant contact sending her mind back to a couple of hours ago. Pleasure started to rekindle in the pit of her stomach and she became unsure of what to do. Instinct came over her and her head lowered itself to rest on the hard planes of Inuyasha's chest. Opening her eyes she felt his heartbeat and slowly she raised her hand, butterflies fluttering quickly in her stomach, and placed it on his chest. Her finger-tips dancing lightly across the deep burgundy chiffon shirt he had on.

Her eyes closed when she felt his hand run up and down her sides, occasionally making her satin dress bunch up on her thigh. Without intention, her tongue darted out between her lips to wet them. Her head lifted off of his chest slowly as her eyes connected with his.

"So beautiful," his voice had deepened as their eyes locked. She blushed as her hand continued to run imaginary lines on his shirt. The compliment sent a light shiver down her spine.

"Do… don't you have be at the recording studio soon?" Kagome voiced softly. She didn't want him to go but it would be just her luck if he did have to go to the studio. Her eyes were the first to look away and it so happened to fall to the space between them.

His voice interrupted her thought process. "No. I'm free tonight, tomorrow is when we need to be in the studio." His eyes gazed into hers longer, both of them fighting the need to blink. With the confirmation that he was staying told and showed her that they would be sharing the night together. Not a first but tonight it just seemed different. The air around them thickened with want. She knew what was to come and she knew that he knew that she knew about what was to come. And she definitely wanted it come. She had dreamt about this happening ever since their eyes connected when he was trying to find out if she was injured from the near car accident.

"Kagome," his voice came out guttural as he lifted her to let their eyes meet again. The instant he touched her Kagome felt the butterflies hammer against her rib cage.

"Hmm," Kagome breathed out. Their eyes stayed connected and then to her great delight she felt his lips press against hers in a hard kiss, she gave in without hesitation. She felt his hands wrap around the back of her neck and pull her closer to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
WARNING!!  
WARNING!!  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Numbly she felt him release one of his hands from her neck and move down to the back of her knees. The kiss was just the beginning. Kagome released her breath as she tried to calm her nerves and the butterflies down. Her hand gripped the chiffon fabric of his shirt as a voice spoke to her in her mind. _This is it Kagome, the big IT. _As she felt him place her down on the plush satin bed sheets she released yet another breath. His voice wrapped around her.

"Kagome, turn around." The soft command was firm.

"Why?" Kagome started to lift her head to look at him but he pushed her back down to the bed.

"Because I want you to," he stated easily. Giving in she turned on her back and laid her head parallel to the bed. She felt her body tremor as she felt his breath at the nape of her neck and she let out a trembling breath. She felt his hair caress her skin as out of nowhere she heard her zipper being unzipped and as she felt his lips place a kiss at the base of her spine her thought process figured out that he used his teeth to unzip her dress. Not releasing she was holding her breath, Kagome gasped as she felt his fingers unclasp her bra. When she felt him start to wrap his arm around hers to turn her around her hands instantly came to cover her chest, holding her bra in her hands.

"Kagome… move your hands." Inuyasha spoke tenderly to her, his hands firmly wrapped around both of her wrists tugging at them.

"Um… wait Inuyasha. Lights; turn off the lights." Kagome stumbled.

"No. The lights stay on." Inuyasha uttered softly and finally he managed to pull her arms away from her chest, her bra fell to her wrists, exposing her supple breasts, her darkened nipples hardening as they came into contact with the cool air. Her cheeks flamed up as she was put on display to him. "Kagome…" his voice grew sultry as his eyes roamed over her torso and then lifted to meet her chocolate orbs. "You're beautiful."

She felt his hands run up her forearm, his fingertips tracing her collar bone and then dipping down the valley between her breasts. She let out a shaky breath and as she watched his head lower between her pert and happy breasts and when she felt his tongue circle her areola she let out a groan and when she felt her nipple being pulled into his mouth by his teeth she let out a guttural moan.

Hearing her response to his actions, Inuyasha lifted his head and looked into her lust-brimmed eyes. With his hands slipping her dress further down her body, Inuyasha kicked it off the foot of the bed, his hand tossing the discarded bra to the side. She was now in her panties and his hands just as quickly slid them down her legs. Slowly her hands came up and started tugging at his shirt. Inuyasha watched as her little fingers plucked each button out of its hole and as she got further down, Inuyasha tore his shirt off. Her hands shyly ran down the hard planes of his chest and then down the middle of his 6-pack, _He's perfect._

"You're so god-damn beautiful," Inuyasha muttered more so to himself, his lips brushing softly against her belly button making her body quiver and if he had heard right she whimpered. Kissing the patch of skin he lifted his head a little and placed kisses every so often on her skin making his way up to her face where he placed a kiss on her chin and then one at the corner of her lips, where she had started to part her own. He let out a soft chuckle and pulled away to look into her eyes. "God Kagome," he gave her that smirk and right before she could comment on his two words he slammed his mouth on hers in a demanding passion-fueled kiss. As both of their tongues explored each other's mouth Kagome wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer… wanting him to lie on top of her. When he gave in and rested his body on-top of hers she moaned into the kiss when she felt his erection, with the hindrance of being behind jeans, press hard against her stomach.

When they finally pulled away for air, both were breathing heavy and both were sporting swollen lips. Kagome, lifting her body slightly gave Inuyasha a sweet, tender kiss. Both of them groaned into the kiss and when they pulled apart a second time, their eyes connected.

"Inuyasha… I, I want you to fuck me." Kagome's cheeks flamed a burning red as Inuyasha's eyes widened only a fraction. It wasn't long before he sat up quickly and shed himself of his jeans and boxers. If Kagome's face could have gone any more red, her face would have been the color of a red pepper. He looked huge, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his…._ Penis. _She wanted this, she could tell he definitely wanted this, this was it; the big moment that had to happen sooner or later. Watching him come back to bed, she instinctively wet her lips as if they had become parched.

Their eyes connected and Inuyasha broke the silence. "This is going to hurt."

"I know." Kagome uttered, before they kissed while the skilled Inuyasha deftly opened a condom and slid it onto his penis. The covered shaft, with the help of his own hand, parted her labia and groaned as he started to enter her vagina. Easing in further he looked up to her and watched her face contort as he stretched the walls of her vagina. He heard her whimper and that was when he removed his fingers and kissed her softly as first and then deepened the kiss as his hips slammed through, breaking her hymen and stopped moving so that she could feel more comfortable. As he felt her body start to relax under him, he changed the angle of their kiss and slowly pulled his lips away from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently and he watched as she nodded her head. Lifting a hand to her face, he wiped away a stray tear that had dropped to her cheek. When he felt her move under her slightly he let out a groan. "Hnn..."

Kagome looked up to his face and blushed. It had definitely hurt at first but it was starting to subside and now she knew what she wanted. She wanted him. "Fuck me… please." Kagome breathed out and no other words had to be said as their lips connected in frenzy and their hips rocked in time to match the others. Groans, moans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

"Inu… yasha." Kagome's voice broke as she felt her body start to convulse under his. "Inuyasha!!" Her voice ricocheted off of the walls as she threw her head back and felt herself come as he pumped his hips against hers. She heard him grunt and pump harder and slower into her, and in one motion she felt him stop inside of her and grunt as he had came inside of the condom. Pulling out of her, Inuyasha rolled over beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist as the other one went to pull the used condom off to throw away in the trash beside the side table.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha drew her closer to him and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She muttered, her mind still reeling from the pleasure Kagome snuggled into his side and released a yawn as sleep overcame her.

* * *

"You sure are in a chipper mood." Kagome turned to her friend Yuka with a smile on her face. "With Inuyasha not coming to school anymore, I would've thought that you would be all down in the dumps."

"Well, he does have a career in the entertainment world. He's going to be busy, but I'll still see him on occasion." Kagome continued smiling as the two of them walked down the busy streets of downtown Tokyo.

Yuka shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, well hey let's go over to Hot Topic, it looks like their having a sale." Kagome turned her head in the direction of where her friend's finger was pointing to. Sure enough Hot Topic had a sign displaying that they had a buy 2 shirts get the 3rd half-priced.

"Actually I was thinking of going to Victoria Secret, I need to get new lingerie." Kagome felt her cheeks redden as her and Yuka continued down the street passing an Electronic store. As they stopped to cross the street, the news off of twenty televisions or so caused everyone to look over.

"Konnichiwa. Len Myoto here to bring you immediate entertainment news. Inuyasha Takahashi, popular lead singer of Demonic has been admitted to Deacon Hospital suffering from exhaustion…"

Kagome's face looked stricken as she took in the information, sure he had been working non-stop over the past couple of days but she did not know that he was in the hospital. Her mind now on Inuyasha, ran full speed away from her friend towards the studio she knew that Myoga was at. She needed to know what happened. Making her way down five blocks before needing to stop to breathe heavily she looked around the hustle bustle and ran another block before stopping in front of Vibe records. Still gathering her wits and breath, she walked into the building, showed her badge to the security guard and rode the elevator to the 9th floor. Stepping out of the elevator, she rushed down the hall and slammed the door open to see Myoga and the rest of Demonic standing in Mr. Fleoni's office.

"Miss Higurashi. We've been trying to get a hold of you…" Myoga started speaking but was interrupted by her voice.

"Where is he? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was laced with worry as she demanded to know where Inuyasha was.

"You don't know either? Shit!" Mr. Fleoni rose his hands and rubbed at his face. "None of us have seen him since last night, we were hoping he was with you. God-damn it all to hell. Yeah sure he has missed rehearsals every now and then but never an interview." Myoga groaned and slid into his black comfy office chair.

Miroku turned towards Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We had to come up with a cover story so we told the newscasters that Inuyasha was in the hospital. But we don't know where he is." Miroku's hand started to drift down the girl's back but was lifted by Shippo's hand. Shippo gave the pervert a glare and then walked Kagome over to a chair.

"We need to go out and find him, that's what we need to do." Kouga spoke.

"_You_ can't do anything. You'll be recognized and then they'll start asking you questions. No. That's out of the question." Myoga bid his time by organizing his desk.

"I'll do it. I'll look for him." Kagome's voice demanded.

"Kid, that wouldn't be a good idea." Myoga shot her down.

"But it's the only way. If the others try, it'll look suspicious but if I look for him… It's the only plan that will work. I… In fact I think I know where I can try to find him at." With the past discrepancies between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she knew in her gut that Sesshomaru would without a doubt know where he was. And not listening to Myoga or the others, Kagome rose to her feet and left the room. Mechanically she found herself walking down the streets of Tokyo once again. When she finally came back to reality she found herself standing in front of Sido Music Industry. Walking through the front doors Kagome stopped at the front desk and demanded to speak to Mr. Masaki. Both secretaries looked at Kagome and was about to deny her everything when the man of the hour stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

Author's Note: Now I have received a comment telling me that I was following the plot-line and using word for word detail down from the manga of Sensual Phrase and I am going to try and use my own flair from now on. But I am loving where it's headed and I am sorry for cutting it at this point but I think it's more dramatic. If anyone has lyrics that I can use for a potential song for Demonic, you can send it to me via PM or comment/review. I love you all for reviewing and I can't wait to hear your words.


	14. Habit

"Miss Higurashi, what a pleasure." Sesshomaru Masaki greeted her.

"Cut the pleasantries, Mr. Masaki. Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome stood her ground with her hands resting firmly on top of her hips.

The smile that Sesshomaru wore turned into a haughty sneer. Of course he had to have known that she would have only come rushing to him when he knew that his half-brother was in the predicament that he was in now and naturally Sesshomaru was behind it. So acting like he didn't know anything about it was simply not necessary. Casually he looked over the young lady that stood in front of him before speaking. "Now Miss Higurashi let's talk about this in my office…" He leaned into her and breathed down her neck as his lips whispered into her ears. "Where it's quiet."

"No. You're going to tell me where Inuyasha is right now, Sesshomaru." Kagome commanded the taller man.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started directing her toward the elevator and as it dinged softly he escorted her into the confined space. They descended in silence to the garage level of the building. When the door slid to the left, Kagome lifted her head and looked up to the man. "Where are you taking me?"

"I thought it would be obvious. I'm taking you to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's eyes looked around the newly built parking garage before directing the girl down the right wall.

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. Yes she knew that he had taken Inuyasha, but it was hard to believe that Mr. Masaki was taking her to him without brokering a deal with her. And for some reason in the pit of her stomach she could tell that something was going on that Sesshomaru wasn't telling her. "Where is he? What'd you do to him?"

"Me?" Sesshomaru took a side glance over to the young girl and gave her a cruel smile. "Why I haven't done anything. But I can't promise you that the Inuyasha you knew won't be the same guy behind this door."

If Kagome's eyes could've gotten any wider they would have. "He… He's in this room?" Kagome's voice came out as a whisper. Forgetting that she was with Mr. Masaki, Kagome threw herself at the door and tried opening the door but it was to no avail. Now with raw hands from attempting to open the door Kagome looked back to see Sesshomaru looking at her as if she were a wild animal. "Wh-Why are you just standing there? Open this door this instant." Kagome demanded with tear-filled eyes. This time when she spoke it came out as a whisper. "Please… open the door." Before she knew it she was crumpled down on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get up." Sesshomaru stoically commanded the girl. The tears had taken him aback but he quickly came to his senses and pulled the girl up by under her arm. From his back pocket, Sesshomaru pulled out a small golden key and inserted it into the keyhole. With a turn and a click the door swung open silently.

Through Kagome's tear brimmed eyes she made out Inuyasha's limp body pressed against the cold cement wall, with his hands clasped in handcuffs that were chained to the wall. Kagome let out a sob and started running over to Inuyasha but was stopped when Sesshomaru locked her against his body with his arm around her shoulders.

"Let him go… let him go…" Kagome whimpered at the sight. When she looked down she noticed a syringe on the floor, his arm had punctures in the crease of his elbow. Her eyes grew cold and then she turned around in Sesshomaru's hold to stare up to him. "What did you do to him?"

"Like I said dear, I didn't do anything." Sesshomaru returned said glare back down to the female.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me. I know you did this. How… How could you do this to him? He's your half-brother for crying out loud!!" Kagome yelled at him her clenched fists now pounding on Sesshomaru's hard chest. He wasn't even showing any signs that it was in fact hurting him or not. "Unchain him this instant. LET HIM GO!!!" She shrieked.

"Kagome you could've prevented this if you had just stayed in the penthouse when I told you to. You made me do this." Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

"Me?"

"Yes, you but there is something you can do for your precious Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smiled ominously.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew there was a catch but she wasn't sure what. "What do you mean?" She queried.

"Leave him. Leave Inuyasha and come with me or I will have this gentleman over here keep injecting your precious Inuyasha with Opiates and eventually he will die." Sesshomaru looked down to the female that was still pressed against him.

"What'd you say?" Kagome blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just told her.

"Opiates," Sesshomaru stated with indifference. "And did you know that Inuyasha's a biter? Oh, and not to mention he'll be going through some nasty withdrawals."

"Sir," came a voice from the gentleman that was watching the scene unfold before him. "I do have to inform you that the last injection will be wearing off momentarily."

"Get another syringe ready then." Sesshomaru gave the man a snide remark.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "No!! Don't do this. I'll do… I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him." Clenching at Sesshomaru's shirt she pleaded to him.

Sesshomaru bent down towards the girl and whispered in her ear. "I have it in my power to make all of this go away if you just leave Inuyasha and come with me."

"All… all right. You-you win." Kagome gasped and fell to the floor. She didn't want to see Inuyasha in this state; she couldn't bear to see him being injected with the drugs. She didn't want this to happen at all.

Flipping open his phone, Kagome heard him made a short phone call to one of his cronies. She was almost positive about that and when she heard two men enter the room she was positive that they were the men that he had called.

"Take Inuyasha to Deacon Hospital and make sure to keep it quiet. But let Vibe know where he is."

* * *

Peering out the penthouse glass windows, Kagome sniffled as her mind fell back on Inuyasha. "God… please." Kagome whispered but before she could speak another word she felt a pressure around her wrist and whimpered when he yanked her away from the window and shoved her onto the king-sized bed.

"Stop crying." Sesshomaru stood at the foot of the bed and let his hand adjust his tie so that it ended up being draped over his shoulder. "Now." Letting his knee rest on the comforter, Sesshomaru clambered on the bed and shifted his way towards her. With every inclination he made, Kagome arched back so far as to having her back pressed against the headboard. Growing impatient with the girl, Sesshomaru pulled her under him and lowered the lower half of body so that he could trap the girl under him. Taking both of her arms in his hands, Sesshomaru spread her arms as far apart as he could and pressed his mouth against hers, forcing her to open her mouth by pressing his tongue against her lips. Kagome kept her mouth closed, whimpering she could feel his hands cupping her breasts and pulling on them.

Lifting his mouth away from hers, Sesshomaru glared down to the girl and with little effort his knees pushed her legs apart. After he had done that, he lowered himself on top of her again this time pushing his hips against hers in a gyrating fashion.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out. She gasped out and could feel tears fall down her cheeks. She just knew what Sesshomaru was going to do to her, and god did she wish that he wouldn't.

"You little…What did you just say to me?" Sesshomaru inquired to the girl. He noticed the tears on her cheeks, but that didn't waver his emotions in one bit. "You listen to me slut, I'm going to fuck you and you are better off not to think about Inuyasha. If you do I will have him killed."

"Please. Don't hurt Inuyasha. I'll do whatever you want, but please don't hurt Inuyasha." Kagome whined to the cold man. Looking up to Sesshomaru she could feel the pressure lift from her body from where he had pressed down on her.

"You look like shit." Sesshomaru informed the girl. "We're going to finish this another night and I'll have you like the little whore that you are." With that said, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked out of the room leaving her clutching her shirt to her chest.

* * *

"God-damn it Shippo, get me out of these cuffs!" Inuyasha yelled to his band-mate irritably. "I swear I'll get these off myself if you don't."

"Inuyasha, will you listen to me? You're tearing your wrists up doing that." Shippo took a step closer to his friend and was about to place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder when he convulsed down to the floor, which following that was Inuyasha leaning over and puking up the food that he had processed the day before when he was captured.

"Inuyasha," Shippo spoke softly but before he knew his friend had somehow managed to get out of the police cuffs. Shippo could see blood on the floor from where Inuyasha had rubbed his wrist raw. "Inuyasha!" Shippo started running after his band-mate but was nothing compared to how fast Inuyasha was out of the room and down the hall. Watching Inuyasha run away from the room, Shippo made his way back to the others.

Standing up from his chair Miroku walked over to Shippo, "how's Inuyasha?"

"He was still kicking, clawing at his wrists, convulsing, and puking. My god it was like watching him lose his mind." Shippo closed his eyes to contain his anger but apparently he didn't do such a great job for he opened his eyes and looked angry. "I swear to god, If I find whoever did this to Inuyasha…"

"Look I hate to be the one who says this, but is anyone else thinking that Kagome has something to do with this?" Kouga's voice seemed throaty as if he'd been pushed to his wit's end.

"Where is she anyway?"

"I'm starting to think that Sesshomaru Masaki has something to do with this too."

Shippo still felt the need to whisper back to Miroku. "Do you think that Inuyasha knows?"

"Oh I think he probably already piecing it all together." Miroku spoke back to him.

* * *


	15. Fly

"There he is! Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" "Have you lost weight?" Newscasters bombarded Inuyasha with questions as he exited the hospital. Having thrown up to the extent when all he was regurgitating was his own mucus, Inuyasha was pale in the face, sunglasses protecting his eyes from the harsh brightness of the sun.

"What's the first thing you plan on eating, now that you're free from the hospital food?" A blonde female newscaster asked Inuyasha throwing a microphone in front of him making him answer her question.

Inuyasha gave her his signature smirk and lifted his sunglasses only a smidge and remarked, "My girl."

As Inuyasha started walking away from the crowd of reporters, the reporters in turn started questioning the other band-members who were following Inuyasha at a distance.

Leaning over to Kouga, Miroku spoke softly to him. "Well look like he's back to being the camera whore."

"Is it just me, or did it look like he's planning something?" Shippo leaned over and spoke softly to Kouga.

* * *

Sneaking her way through the studio doors, Kagome peered into to see that the coast was clear and released a breath that didn't realize that she was holding. Biting down on her lower lip, she maneuvered around and silently closed the door behind her, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Kagome." A voice coming from her right made her jump. Turning to face that way she was greeted by Michael, the English intern at the studio.

"Michael. You-You surprised me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. Um, if you're looking for Inuyasha, he's down the hall getting ready. Did you come to see the interview?"

"Uh, err, I…" Kagome stuttered, involuntarily rubbing the back of her left arm with her right hand.

"This will be the first public appearance that they're doing since Inuyasha was released from the hospital. Ever since that disappearing act, the ratings are supposedly to go through the roof…" Michael turned his head to where Kagome had been standing but was left with a blank space. Looking both ways around the area Michael rose his voice, "Kagome?"

_Inuyasha won't have enough time to come back to the dressing room since he has an interview. Maybe I can sneak into his room.. _Kagome spoke to herself as she made her way back to the dressing rooms. Slowly she opened the door that had Inuyasha's name emblazoned on it. Pushing it open further, Kagome saw the nicely upholstered couch that was placed in front of the back wall. A coffee table had a vase of tiger lilies on it and then there was his 'make-up' counter. His Zune had deep blue headphones connected to it as well as some random photographs lying on the counter-top. His sunglasses were lying on top of some musical scores. A pack of Marlboro cigarettes were next to it. And in the corner next to the mirror was a bottle of his cologne.

Lifting the bottle up, Kagome took a breath of the fragrance that reminded her of a day in the forest. Pressing her lips together, Kagome placed her index finger on top of the little nozzle and sprayed some of the cologne on her. The scent enveloped around her and she released a shaky breath. It was almost as if he were here.

"Tsk, Tsk. Kagome I can't believe you'd forget that that's not my scent. You forget that the cologne has to mix with the oils of my body. For that is the true scent. Now…" Kagome felt his arms wrap around her and her body trembled under his touch. "Breathe it in deep."

Feeling him turn her around in his arms, she felt him lift her in the air to pull her closer to him. "Now close your eyes, Kagome." He whispered to her. Inuyasha's amber eyes watched as she did as he commanded. Hooking his fingers under her chin, he lifted her face to his and lowered his for their lips to connect. The kiss was so alluring. Kagome sighed into the kiss, slowly thoughts of the past few days seeped into her brain. The night when they had consummated their physical relationship, his touches sent electric sparks throughout her body. The moment when he had told her that he loved her and her to him.

Then everything came to a shattering end when Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru telling her that she wasn't allowed to see him again, Sesshomaru telling her that if she did go to see him that he would have Inuyasha killed. Whimpering against Inuyasha's body Kagome pushed him away from her.

"No!" Kagome mustered, her chest heaving as she remembered the day in the lower parking garage with Inuyasha chained to the wall. "I…I can't see you anymore. I have to go." Kagome turned on her heels and started towards the door.

Feeling the sensation of someone tugging on her wrist, Kagome was slammed against the wall. "What the hell is going on Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned the girl, his eyes laced with worry.

Shutting her eyes, Kagome felt a lie growing in the pit of her stomach. It would be better if he'd hate her, she didn't care as… as long as he wouldn't be killed because of her. "I… I'm with Sesshomaru now. We-We're lovers!" Kagome yelled. "I just came to say good-bye." Kagome's chest deflated as all her hopes went out the window of a relationship with the man she loved. Closing her eyes she tried to leave the room again but was stopped by Inuyasha once more. This time she felt his lips slam against hers and quickly her eyes flared open. _No! _"Ngh.. g-get off me."

Knotting his hand in her long ebony locks, Inuyasha pulled away from her and let his ember eyes meet with her sapphire ones. "You're a shitty liar Kagome."

"I-I'm not lying Inuyasha. I'm not as naïve as all that, you know what I'm capable of…"

"Yes I do." Inuyasha started and stared into her eyes. "Because I love you."

Breathing heavily, Kagome watched as a stagehand yelled for Inuyasha to be on the stage in ten seconds. Releasing a shaky breath, Kagome turned her head away from the scene and tried to collect herself. _He see's right through me. He knows I'm lying._ Off in the distance Kagome could hear the interview start with the male host of _Rock Tenacity. _When Inuyasha's voice responded to the host's question everyone in the audience gasped. Kagome turned her head to the set. _Did he really… No, he can't. _His voice echoed off the back walls and wrapped back around to the stage.

"Demonic is going on hiatus indefinitely. And I'm thinking of going to America."

Off in the wings Mr. Fleoni pulled at what hair he had left and was screaming at the top of his lungs. "The song! Cut to the song all fucking ready."

On the other side of the wings, the glass Kagome was handling crashed to the floor. _He… He's really leaving? He… Why? No… I-I can't lose him, not again. _Kagome's hands came up to the sides of her face and cradled it back and forth, tears falling without fail down her cheeks. Faintly she heard another baritone voice that sounded eerily familiar.

"So, he's running away is he? Hmm… and I was so hoping that he'd stick around to try and take you back." Sesshomaru walked up behind the girl and placed a cool hand on top of her shoulder. Turning around to face him, Kagome glared daggers at the corporate leader.

"You… You did this." Kagome's voice was tied with icy anger.

"Me? No, my dear. You are the one who did this. You are the one who told him what you did." Sesshomaru, with his hand still on the girl's shoulder directed the teenager away from the set of the interview and walked with her down the empty halls. The two of them leaving the building together, Kagome's head lowered to the floor as tears still continued to fall.

* * *

"How could you do this, Inuyasha? You don't make decisions for the band all on your own. You have just committed social suicide on national television, kid!" Myoga yelled at Inuyasha as he tried to make his way to the teenager but was stopped by Kouga who was attempting to push him out of the room. "Myoga calm down."

"To Hell with all of you!" Mr. Fleoni screamed and then stormed out of the room, Kouga's assistance not needed anymore.

Turing around to face his band-mates, Kouga released a breath. "Inuyasha, this is probably the worst thing you've done. You can't go making decisions all on your own like that it…"

Kouga was cut off by Inuyasha. "Have you even been in love Kouga? Miroku what about you? Shippo?" His head turned as he directed the same question at his band-mates.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Miroku asked back, personally not liking where the discussion was heading to. Miroku knew from the beginning that Inuyasha was treading waters what with everything happening between him and Kagome. But… it just wasn't good for the band.

"Nevermind." Inuyasha sighed and breathed out. With just that said, he got up and left the room, leaving the other three band members to look at each other.

* * *

Several days passed uneventfully, Kagome went out a normal routine of going back to school and then relocating to Sesshomaru Masaki's penthouse that was in downtown Tokyo. She still saw posters that Inuyasha and the rest of Demonic that were still posted up by all the stores. Her body trembled every time she saw the posters, but there was nothing she could do. Inuyasha had clearly stated that he was leaving to go to America. Just that one look at the poster would make Kagome reflect on all the time that she and Inuyasha had shared. The amazing night when he and she shared their first time having sex, the day that they sat in front of the T.V. watching a show she couldn't recall because she was so focused on Inuyasha.

Rubbing a hand over her face, Kagome released a breath and continued on her way to Sesshomaru's penthouse.

"Kagome!!!" Twirling around, Kagome could've sworn she had heard someone call her name. "Kagome!!!" There it was again. Scanning throughout the crowd that was gathering on the sidewalk, she managed to somehow notice Kouga in the middle of the swarm of girls.

"Kagome, I swear, you're not an easy girl to find. Come with me. Hurry! Inuyasha's leaving for America today, if you hurry you might be able see him before he takes off." Kouga wrapped an arm around her shoulders and directed her into the back of black Cadillac. "Come on Shippo. Step on it."

Kagome watched as Shippo weaved in and out of traffic as he drove quickly. The scenery came and went just as fast and before she knew it, Shippo had parallel parked in front of Delta Airlines. "Kagome, this is as far as I can go without attracting press. Now get your pretty little ass in there and tell him to get back here soon." Kouga gave her a grin as she glared daggers at him. But her eyes softened and she quickly gave him an awkward hug, due to the fact that they were still inside of the car.

Running down the long hall, Kagome saw a horde of reporters circled around a celebrity. And it wasn't that hard for Kagome to figure out that it was Inuyasha in the middle of the gaggle. Lifting her head, she tried to see over the many people but couldn't. Then she tried to shoulder her way into the crowd but was unsuccessfully shoved back out. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kagome tried to see if she could catch Inuyasha's eye but when she lifted her head back up. She didn't see him anywhere. _Where could he have gone? Did… did he already leave? _Letting out a long breath Kagome started to tread back towards the door, but was whirled around and could feel a pillar press against her back. Her eyes peered into sunglasses.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. She watched as his hand came to rest on top of her cheek and then trailed his hand down her body before taking her hand in his and letting her hand caress his own cheek. Drifting her hand down to his lips, Inuyasha placed a kiss on her knuckles. Without another thought, Kagome wrapped her free hand around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Tightening her hold around him she felt his lips rise off of hers and kiss her forehead.

"Hey, is that him over there?" Inuyasha heard someone yell. _Shit. _Squeezing Kagome real quick he turned and started to sprint away.

"Don't go!" Kagome yelled. "Please… don't go." Kagome watched as he stopped in his tracks. _Say something… anything. Please._ Kagome pleaded to him mentally. With her luck he turned and looked at her.

"Wait for me. And don't you dare let that fucking bastard touch you. I will be back for you. I promise." Inuyasha ran back over to her and gave her a small kiss. "We belong together after all." Then he was running off again behind her. Kagome let out a whimper as her body fell to the floor. Her hands covering her face as she cried for her love.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this chapter, and I know... terrible way to end it right now. But I hope that with this ending I can sway more of you to leave me a review, for they are what make me want to continue to post this story. Well I think I've said enough. Thank you all again for reading. Please review!! I love to hear what you all say.


	16. Reunite

Almost three months went by and Kagome fell back into her dull and ordinary routine. But instead of going to her mother's house after school, she found herself going down the streets of downtown Tokyo and meeting with Sesshomaru on several counts because of his need for her lyrics. Kagome shook her head mentally as she remembered the countless times that she had to revise her lyrics. Nothing was flowing anymore, not since Inuyasha left. Exhaling, Kagome lifted her head and looked up to the Akasaka Prince Hotel that Sesshomaru had been living in since he had come to Tokyo. Walking in the circle that was the revolving door, Kagome felt her eyes take in the beautiful surroundings. No matter how many times she had come here, everything still looked gregarious, like it was all still so new to her.

Hearing the soft ping of the elevator, Kagome watched as the silver metal door slide to her left. Taking a step into the confined space, Kagome automatically pushed the floor for the penthouse and rode up, listening to the classical music in the background. Again the soft ding brought her out of the memories that kept flashing through her mind. Releasing a breath Kagome walked out of the lavish elevator and walked down the plush crème carpet. As she continued to walk, her mind flashed back about a couple weeks ago when it was announced that Kouga was starting his Solo career. Kagome remembered the day that he released his first song that she co-wrote with him. 'Passion,' though the song was more about wanting passion in life than anything else. That was when Kouga was introduced to a new Girl Rock band that Vibe Records was releasing and met the lead singer, Aya, which he found out was short for Ayame. Kagome was glad that he had found someone. On days that she met with the band, Ayame had been with Kouga, which had left her to converse with Miroku and Shippo.

Mechanically her feet treed through the penthouse door that the attendants had opened for her. Without looking over her shoulder, she knew that the men would close the door and that to the left of her was the desk that Sesshomaru would be sitting behind. Turning her head she looked in his direction but she knew that she might have been there physical but mentally she wasn't.

"Kagome," she could hear Sesshomaru call to her, but the rest of the words went over her head as her hand rested on the cold glass window pane. Looking out up to the blue sky, Kagome sighed. "Kagome, this was your fourth attempt a writing provocative lyrics and it fell through again. With you writing all these ballads… it's terrible." Sesshomaru could feel her lean away from the hand that he started to rest on her shoulder. Attempting to hold back a growl of his own, he watched as Kagome lifted her head, her chocolate eyes pierced into his amber orbs.

"Y-You growled." Apparently his attempt was futile.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pushed up against the window. "You have been living here for the past three months and I've been patient, but my patience is wearing thin Kagome." Breathing in, Sesshomaru took in her sweet honeysuckle and vanilla scent. She could feel his fingers tighten around her shoulders and let out a gasp as pain gathered in her bicep. That was when he went in. She could feel his lips against hers and she squirmed against the window. Breaking her face to the side away from his lips, she tried to push him away. Inuyasha's voice reverberated in the back of her mind, _Don't you dare let that fucking bastard touch you…_Somehow magically she managed to wriggle her wrist out his grasp and surprised herself when she struck him across the face. She could feel the sting in her palm from the impact. She looked at the small trickle of blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Kagome…If you're not going to give me what I want, I will take it…"

"Stop it! No!" Kagome yelled and pushed him away with her one free hand.

"He left you Kagome and he's not coming back. So what makes you think that he can stop me?" Sesshomaru grabbed her free hand and dragged her over to his desk and pinned her down, himself standing in between her legs and the dip in her school uniformed skirt.

_Don't you dare let that fucking bastard touch you…_Again the words repeated in her head. She panted and stared up to the man who towered over her. Inching her fingers slowly on top of the desk she felt for anything to give her an advantage, coming across something that was sharp, she wrapped her fingers around the object and forced her hand up, instantly putting the sharp envelope cutter to her neck.

"Don't you dare touch me; if-if you come any closer to me I'll kill myself." She instinctively took a step back as Sesshomaru chuckled at her and took the step closer to her.

"Do you honestly think that that'll stop me?" Sesshomaru gave her a simper of a smile and leaned down towards her. The girl was fibbing and he knew it. She wouldn't kill herself, it just wasn't in her nature. He was about to let his fingers run down her ebony locks when the doors to the penthouse were slammed open. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the gentlemen who had done the action. "Oh for kami's sake, doesn't anyone know to fucking knock?" Looking down the hallway Sesshomaru grimaced and let out a feral growl at the incomer.

"Knock, knock… Who's there? Well it's your new boss." In walked a gentleman with his black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and dark sunglasses perched at the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sesshomaru rebutted. Kagome poked her head around Sesshomaru's body and watched as he and the man conversed.

"I'm the president of Masaki Media, Japan and the new CEO of Sido Music." Pulling of his sunglasses, Kagome gasped.

"In-Inuyasha," Kagome muttered as her hand naturally loosened and the envelope slicer that was in her hand fell to the carpeted floor silently.

"What the fuck?" Sesshomaru shoved Kagome back and didn't pay attention when she fell the floor still in surprise that Inuyasha was standing not more than five feet in front of her.

"Did you almost forget? I'm also the son of InuTaisho Masaki. And it seems that father likes an 'ambitious self-starter.' If you don't believe me, you can call the old man if you want and he'll corroborate everything I've just said." Inuyasha leaned closer to Sesshomaru. "You stole from me, 'brother' now I'm stealing from you!" Inuyasha bellowed. His eyes darted to Kagome's fallen form on the floor. Smirking Inuyasha peered back up to Sesshomaru and finished. "And just to push it a little further I secured the rights to Masaki Media."

Sesshomaru finally let it all seep in. He should've realized it from the moment when Inuyasha had publically announced it that he was going to America. But with all of Sesshomaru's attention being on taking away Inuyasha's girl, he didn't take in all of the signs that had been placed in front of him. Running fingers through his hair mid-way, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. "I should've known. Father always did have a spot for his bastard son. You must be really pleased with yourself." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at his half-brother.

Inuyasha remained un-phased by Sesshomaru's outburst. From the inside of his jacket, he slid out a contract that had been tabbed with a yellow post-it. He held the paper in front of Sesshomaru. "Everything you cared about I stole from you, but if I sign this document everything will go back to you. Let Kagome go; and I'll sign it."

"Don't you know how much all of this is worth?" Sesshomaru sneered in his superior mannerism.

"I know exactly how much it's worth and…"

"So you're trading an entire empire for just a girl, are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, I'm out of my fucking mind. So, are we going to do this or not?" Inuyasha waved the document between the two of them. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru nodded, for what else could he do, to regain his position in his father's company.

Scrawling his John Hancock on the bottom of the paper, Inuyasha handed the document over to Sesshomaru and without a second glance he breezed by and stood in front of Kagome who was still positioned on the floor. With his left knee resting on the carpet Inuyasha glanced to the girl in front of him. "Thanks for waiting…" Lifting a hand Inuyasha let it cup Kagome's cheek, his thumb easily wiping away the small tears that fell down her cheek.

"Inuyasha… I-I lied about Sesshomaru and me being involved." Kagome blubbered out.

"And?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"I wanted to stop you so bad when you were leaving and…"

"And?"

"And… and I love you!" Tears were falling more freely now, Inuyasha and Kagome were lost to each other as she jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'll love you forever and ever." She declared out loud.

"I know." Inuyasha smiled warmly as his hands came up around her back and caressed her hair. Releasing a small breath, he reluctantly pulled away from her so that their eyes could connect and without another word needing to be shared between the two, they locked lips in a passionate and unmitigated kiss.

From an onlooker's perspective, Sesshomaru watched with somewhat wide eyes. He couldn't… well he could believe what he was seeing. He didn't sense his assistant Jaken walk up next to him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Masaki?" Looking over his shoulder, Sesshomaru looked over to his obese subordinate. "Is it… Miss Kagome?" the short man inquired.

"I… don't know. Not exactly but in a way I suppose so. I guess we can't have everything can we? Book me a flight back to the states." Sesshomaru commanded.

"On what business, sir?"

"I need to see my father."

* * *

Nervously, Kagome bit on the inside of her cheek as she impatiently waited in a limousine for Inuyasha. _I could've taken the train, but no… Inuyasha just had to have me go with him to the concert. _"I wonder what's taking him so long." Kagome voiced mainly to herself but was given a response by the driver.

"I suppose the suits are trying to convince him to reconsider. No one thought that he would go and do this. I was his driver ever since he landed in the U.S. and I never thought he'd be this good. A good friend of mine works in the office there and he told me that he thought Inuyasha was a genius. But… after a while I realized that that wasn't it at all. He worked his ass off day and night and to do it three months. Damn." His tirade went on and on.

Kagome couldn't believe it at all. She couldn't get past the fact that he had went to the States to practically bust his ass off just so that he could sign it all back to Sesshomaru. Thinking more on it, Kagome knew that the reason he did all of that was just to get back away from Sesshomaru. Silently she smiled and quickly pressed the pad of her thumb to the bottom of her eye socket to wipe away any possible tears. When the driver finally became silent, Kagome turned her head to the side and watched as Inuyasha walked towards the waiting limo. Bright light shone into the rear of the limo that made Kagome lift a hand to block her eyes.

When the door closed Kagome threw herself at him. Her head rested on the hard planes of his chest and she smiled softly. "Inuyasha, I'll never leave you again."

"Oh I know I've heard that before, but I'm never letting you go." Pushing her down into the leather seating, Inuyasha kissed her feverishly. His hands roaming down her sides so that ended up resting at the hem of her school skirt.

"Hnn.." Kagome groaned and softly pushed him away so that their gaze met. "Not here…"

Giving her his signature smirk Inuyasha lied on top of her. "Then don't tease me."

Kagome let out an audible gasp as she felt his hand slip under her skirt, "I-I didn't mean to."

Inuyasha could feel the hum of the motor on idle, lifting his head and looking at the driver intently, "Drive." He commanded and pushed the button so that the divider came up between the two of them and the driver. Looking back down the girl underneath of him, Inuyasha felt his tongue moisten his lips. "I couldn't touch you for three months Kagome. I'm not going to waste another minute when we're together now."

"But-But I don't want to do it like this." Kagome responded and felt her body tremble as he took her earlobe into his mouth.

"I've already told you that you're a shitty liar, Kagome. Do I need to say it again?" Inuyasha ran his hand on the inside of her thigh under her skirt.

"I-I'm not lying." Kagome took a deep breath as she felt his other hand find its way under her blouse and cupping her right breast.

"Sure you are. Do you want me to prove it?" Inuyasha grinned at her rubbed the palm of his hand against her pink cotton panties and watched as the girl moaned and squirmed under his touch.

* * *

Screams of the audience could be hear throughout the stadium. The show was drawing to its end and Kagome stood beside Ayame as they watched their men perform a wonderful show. Kagome watched as Inuyasha spoke before the encore performance and didn't realize that she was crying until the red-head pointed it out to her.

"Aw, Kagome's crying." Kagome turned to the green-eyed beauty beside her as she swiped her thumb under her eyes to get rid of the uninvited guests.

"Oh be quiet." Kagome smiled wide. After hearing Inuyasha say that the reason of his being was the band, the fans, and the woman who had brought love into his life.

"You have to admit though, your man… you definitely got a good catch Kagome." Ayame smiled at the raven haired girl as the both of them gave each other half a hug.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I had thought that I would've gotten this done sooner but with class, I was kind of distracted, but I'm glad that I finally got this done. And I'm happy to say I have another story under wraps that might come out within the week. If y'all are interested, and I hope you are. Please check out _Instant Star: The One. _Coming your way soon!!! Please read and review. Thank You!!!


	17. New

Author's Note: Alright, there was probably some confusion about the last chapter that I posted. In no way am I done with this story. I am going to continue writing this one because I absolutely love the plot line of Sensual Phrase that I am using and I love the reviews that I have been receiving. Now I apologize if some of you misunderstood my author's note at the end of the last chapter.

* * *

Slamming the door behind her, Kagome slid out of her shoes and ran through the living room and bustled up the stairs. Opening the door to the bedroom she peeked her head into to see if Inuyasha was there. He wasn't. "Inuyasha?!" Tears prickled in the corner of her eye. "Inuyasha," raising her voice an octave louder, her voice trembled.

Coming out of the bathroom across the hall wrapped in a plush deep red robe, Inuyasha mussed a towel against his hair. "What's with all the bickering?" Kagome watched as the hot water steamed off his body. And instantly her attention was diverted to the man that was only wearing a robe. Subconsciously she felt her tongue moisten her lips.

"Well, what happened? Why are you crying Kagome?" She felt the pad of his thumb wipe at the base of her eye. His words finally seeped into her mind and she jerked her head up and she looked at him seriously once again almost in tears.

"I…"

"Did a fan hurt you? Where?" Inuyasha interjected before she could finish her sentence. She shook her feverishly.

"I… I can't write sexy lyrics anymore!" Kagome blurted out, she could see Inuyasha take a step back and he looked at her.

"What?" He voiced.

"I can't write sexy lyrics anymore." Kagome looked up to him, the corner of her eyes still collecting tears. She watched and Inuyasha give her a smile. "Ugh, Your next album will be released in a few month and I'm supposed to your lyrics. I can't write if I can't get my inspiration together."

"Then it seems like we're going to have to put you on a diet." Inuyasha's smile didn't dissolve.

"Diet?" She questioned.

"Yeah, no more cock for you until you can get those lyrics done."

Kagome stood there rooted to the spot as she watched Inuyasha walk into the bedroom, when he came back clothed in dark denim jeans and a red muscle shirt that made his toned muscles even more pronounced. She was slowing come out of the shock at his statement when he leaned down and gave her a kiss. She could faintly hear him telling her that he had to be at the studio. Giving him a nod, Kagome went into the living room to try and attempt to get the lyrics right for the melody that Inuyasha had given her.

* * *

Listening to the music, which the guys had worked on for the past few days, numerous times Kagome rubbed her forehead to try and get some ideas. Letting out a frustrated sigh she pulled her pink earphones out of her ears. Lowering her head, she felt her fingernails fist together in her hair. Whimpering, she knew that it was going to be hard to figure out lyrics when you don't know what to write about. Taking a quick look around the room she put the earphones back into her ears to again attempt.

It felt like it was only fifteen minutes into her deep concentration of the lyrics that she felt a tug on the earphones, making them fall out. She jerked slightly and looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha looking down at her. Jumping to her feet she gave him a smile and a quick kiss.

"Inuyasha, I didn't think that you'd be back till later. Do you want some coffee?" She asked him as she started walking over to the kitchen. Looking back over to where she was previously sitting she saw Inuyasha looking at the musical paper that didn't have anything written on it.

"Hmm." Was all she heard before she rushed back over to his side and tried to pull the paper out of his hands.

"Don't look at that. I'm not even done with it, yet." Kagome let out a small whimper as she couldn't reach the paper that he had lifted over her head. "Hey come on. Give it back to me." She again reached for not only the paper but to also push Inuyasha away. What had happened was that the paper had fallen to the side of her and she found herself with her back against the floor, her eyes connecting with Inuyasha; his body pressed against hers.

There was silence between the two for a moment before Inuyasha cupped her cheek with his hand, his thumb lightly running over her bottom lip. He watched as Kagome parted her lips and gave his thumb a kiss and lift her head to take his thumb into her mouth more. In turn Kagome watched as Inuyasha remove his thumb from her mouth and quickly replaced it with his mouth, the two of them exchanging a passion-fueled kiss. As Inuyasha broke the kiss, Kagome tilted her face to the side and drew in a breath as she could feel his hand relocate to cup and knead her left breast. Feeling his lips kiss her collar bone she let out a soft moan. And that was when he stopped.

"What?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha with her eyes filled with love and pleasure that still was growing in the pit of her stomach. She had wanted him to continue and break that stupid diet that he had given her.

"Okay, I feel better now." Kagome watched as Inuyasha rose to his feet. Letting her tongue moisten her lips, Kagome stared at his retreating form.

"I'm going to go to sleep." She watched as he continued up the stairs and into the hall that led to the bedroom. Blinking her eyes she was stupefied that he had left her without… rising to her own feet, Kagome rushed up the stairs and opened the bedroom door to see Inuyasha, still dressed in denim jeans and a red dress shirt that was unbuttoned to expose his well defined chest, lying on the bed asleep.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, come on. Can't we at least…" Her voice trailed off as she looked to his relaxed face and tentatively she reached out and she watched as her finger trailed down his chest. It had been torture, going day to day without having him, not being able to make love with him. It was sheer torture so, how the hell was he able to go and do that and not want to finish off the deed. Feeling her own body tremble from looking at him, she felt the need for him grow. "Well at least now I have something to work with." Letting out a sigh, she leaned over his sleeping form and placed the satin comforter over his body and walked towards the door. "Sweet Dreams, Inuyasha." Killing the lights in the room, Kagome closed the door behind her and walked back down to the living room to work off the steam in word layout.

* * *

"My god, Kagome, these lyrics are absolutely pornographic. Are you not getting any or something?" Ms. Takahata lifted her eyebrow to the teen.

Kagome could feel her cheeks tinge to the shade of a beet. "Uh.. I, well every time I see Inuyasha now I turn into some kind of sex fiend. But then I feel guilty about that because I know that he is so much more than that."

"Oh sweetie, its okay you just got a whiff of his pheromones."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked as she took in the older woman's sentence and then felt her cheeks darken even more when she really listened to her words.

"Inuyasha just reeks of SEX, his eyes, his voice, even the way he moves his hands. And it sells CD's. And thank god for that." Ms. Takahata smiled once more and handed the music sheets back to Kagome. "Now why don't you go and show those to Inuyasha. I know that he's been worried about you." Kagome watched as the older lady gave her a wink and Kagome couldn't help but smile back to her. And now with all the lyrics being done she wouldn't mind receiving a reward for getting them done and in record time.

Walking down the hall to the studio that Inuyasha and the guys were assigned to, Kagome hummed to herself. As her hand wrapped around the door knob, she opened the door partially when she heard moans and groans bounce off the walls. "Yes, louder." That was Inuyasha's voice, Kagome stood there silently and she could feel her heart pound loudly against her rib-cage. After all the time of making her go on a diet, she should've realized it earlier. Why would he had stopped having some? Kagome could feel her heart stumble at the thought. More moans drifted towards her and then Inuyasha's voice followed. "That's right, give me more." _So much for strength of will. _She could feel tears fall down her cheek and she turned abruptly and slammed the door shut as she ran down the hall. Faintly she could hear a door open but for the most part her attention was getting away and fast. She then heard a familiar voice yell at her.

"God-damn it, Kagome Stop!" She kept rushing forward. His voice was getting closer and before she knew his hand wrapped around her forearm and turned her around  
"I said wait!"

"No… get away from me!!" Kagome shoved him away.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started but she stopped him by yelling at him, now furious and hurt.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that you…" Feeling herself get close to shedding tears once again Kagome closed her eyes and then opened them back up to stare into Inuyasha's. "You don't care who you fuck, do you? As long as you can get off, right?"

She could feel the pressure of his hands as they wrapped tightly around her biceps. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Inuyasha bared his teeth at her and then lowered his hands so that they rested on her hips and before she knew it she was hanging over his shoulder.

With her hands pounding on his back, Kagome kept repeating herself. "Let go of me, Put me down!!!" She could hear him open the studio door, or at least that was where she thought she was being taken to. And she was correct when she felt him hoist her in front of him and let go of her quickly, causing her butt to connect hardly with the ground.

"You can't imagine how hard it's been for me to stop myself from pressing inside of you, Kagome." Kagome watched wide-eyed as Inuyasha started to unbutton his collared deep red shirt. She felt herself being pulled up against him, and within a moment, she felt his lips kiss her lividly. With her hands on his chest, she all but believed that he had cheated on her, there were those moans that she heard earlier. With that thought weighing heavy on her mind, she had every intention of pushing him away, but when he shoved his tongue in her mouth she couldn't help but moan by his actions.

"So… my moans weren't good enough then?" A voice broke through the intense silence. Kagome was coming down from the pleasure that had shot through her body. "I guess there are just some things you can't fake."

Kagome's mind came to a wheeling stop. What? Who? When? After a moment the when answered itself. When she had been about to walk in and so that what she was hearing. Fake?? They were fake? Kagome lifted her head to look at Inuyasha who was smiling.

"Kagome, this is Luka, Luka, Kagome." Inuyasha introduced the two. "Luka here is a porn star, we wanted moans on one of the tracks so we called her to… come…"Inuyasha, Kagome noticed, was giving her his signature smirk.

"You're a lucky lady. If Inuyasha had me pinned like that I'd moan like a fog-horn." ( A/N: Now… now.. Wouldn't we all do the same?) Yuka stated directly.

"Heh?" Kagome felt her cheeks turn beet red, who the hell was this lady? Thankfully Inuyasha spoke for her.

"Actually I think I'm the lucky one." Hooking his arm around Kagome's shoulders, he pulled her against him a smile on his face.

Kagome watched as now it wasn't only her that blushed; Luka had in turn blushed, as if she were the one intruding between the two of them. Yuka quickly dismissed herself and slipped out of the studio leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome lowered her head and stared at the dark carpet of the studio and studied the intricate details before rising her head to speak to him. Gathering all the information that she need to rely to him, she slowly rose her head and looked him in the eye. _Well, he doesn't seem to be so mad now. _She thought. "I'm… I'm so sorry, I just, you weren't sleeping with me. I was practically climbing the walls but you-you just seemed like you were taking it in stride. But then I started thinking that it could've been possible that you were cheating. It-It just made sense to me." She waited for his reaction and closed her eyes when she felt his hand rest lightly against her cheek.

"Let me point out to you Kagome, that the reason we weren't sleeping together was because you were having trouble writing lyrics. I wanted to help so that might have been why you thought I was taking it in stride, but Kagome… I hated the space between you." Inuyasha lowered his forehead to rest against hers.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome breathed out. When she inhaled she could smell his scent clearly and it was no surprise that it had overwhelmed her. She not only heard but she could feel his body shake slightly as he chuckled. "What?"

"Forget about it. Anyway… it's fun to torture you every now and then." Inuyasha chortled once more and lent down to give her a kiss.

"Fun?" Kagome tore her face away from his as she looked at him. She certainly didn't like it when he teased her. She didn't like it when he stopped when she wanted it to happen.

"Yeah, I love the way you look when you're horny and frustrated." Inuyasha gave her a smile and placed kisses along her jugular vein that ran down her neck. Kagome's body shivered slightly from the action.

"I think I'm more frustrated now than when I was a virgin." Kagome breathed out.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked down at the woman who lied out beneath him. "I guess that's my fault." Placing kisses along her jaw line Inuyasha drew closer to her lips and softly kissed the corner where her bottom and upper lip met.

"Yes, and you better fix it." Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha before they locked lips…

* * *

Surrounded by the microphones and the amps, Kagome knotted her fingers in her hair as she was greeted by her own moans reverberating against the studio walls. "Stop it Inuyasha, turn it off!!" Kagome groaned.

Flipping the switch on the Sony desk board, Inuyasha slipped the CD out of the player. "Well, I think we found our moaner." Inuyasha grinned and started walking over to her.

"I said I was sorry… Please don't use that, I'm begging of you."

"hmm… How about no?" Inuyasha watched as the girl in front of him pouted. "Come on Kagome this is punishment for doubting me. Besides no one will know it's you other than you and me."

"That's not the point, Inuyasha." Kagome whined and reached out for the CD, deftly Inuyasha stored it in a high enough place that she couldn't reach.

The door to the recording studio was opened and in walked Mr. Myoga Fleoni. "Inuyasha! You're doing a mini-series and you can not say no. You still owe me for running off to America. You promised too." Myoga commanded to Inuyasha. Kagome, watching from the sides, could see the strain that Inuyasha had to maintain not to knock out the balding man. "And, Kagome we're going to need your help because you're going to be writing the lyrics, they need to match the plot of the show…"

"Me?" Kagome voiced mainly to herself. _It might be fun. _Looking over to Inuyasha, Kagome noticed that he was letting his thoughts get the best of him. She could hear Myoga continue his rant.

"Oh, and Inuyasha, you'll be costarring with Kikyo Hamaya, she asked for you personally."

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who was staring at Myoga as if he had grown a pointed carrot for a nose. Kagome then wondered to herself. _Wasn't she of the women that he was in a relationship with?! _

_

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright... I'm sorry about the confusion. I am definitely continuing this story and I hope that you all continue to read and leave me inspring reviews to write more!! Thankies and I love you all!!


	18. Target

Note: Author's note will be at the end, I've been keeping you waiting for far too long and I don't want to keep you waiting.

DARKEST DESIRE

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started to speak but was interrupted by the slam of the door to the studio being opened. Her eyes darted over to see Kouga, Miroku, and Shippo stroll in. Giving Ayame a smile, Kagome looked down to the adjoined hands of Ayame and Kouga. In the pit of her stomach she envied how easy the relationship between Kouga and Ayame had grown. More and more, Kagome noticed that the two of them were hardly apart. Well, only when Aya's and Demonic's performances collided and that was rare as it was.

"Kikyo Hamaya is here!" Kagome's eyes darted over to Shippo's. Emerald clashed with chocolate and then in the pit of her stomach she knew something was going to happen. Looking over to Inuyasha was just proof of that. The deep set of his brow was just the beginning; it was almost as if she could see the tightening of the muscles in his jaw lock together.

Kagome silently took a side-step closer to Inuyasha. She bit her lower lip as she considered wrapping her arm around his. Time evaded her as she watched Inuyasha and as Kagome released a breath while a slim woman with flowing raven hair entered the room. Kagome's eyes scanned over the lady and remembered films that she had seen the actress in. Kagome knew the lady was probably just a little older than herself.

"Inuyasha, it's been a while." Her soft voice broke through the silence that had filled the room. "You've been turning down opportunities to work with me as well. That was a bad move on your part." Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of this intruder. She was about to say something but Inuyasha beat her to the punch.

"You know I prefer singing than acting, Kikyo." Kagome smiled a small smile to herself at Inuyasha's response.

"Well, it seems like this time you can't avoid it." A slow smile crossed Kikyo's face and started strutting over to him and Kagome could feel her insides knot together, something didn't feel right. Subconsciously Kagome knew that something would bad follow this lady's appearance. Kagome tilted her head up to look at Inuyasha and saw him grimace. She wanted to say something but she bit down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself. The next words out of the female's mouth sent a wave of trepidation through her body. "I'm looking forward to changing your mind, Inuyasha."

Kagome watched as Kikyo walked out of the studio and noticed that the female's eyes had strayed from Inuyasha to look over herself. Kagome directed her gaze to the floor and slightly nodded her head in such a way to say hello. Lifting her head back up, she released a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. She was gone. Tilting her head back slightly to look up to Inuyasha, to her it seemed like he was reliving something in the past. Kagome let out a sigh and started to leave the studio deserting Inuyasha with his band-mates.

In the hall, Kagome broke out into a run and before she knew it she was standing on the roof of the building with the wind bustling her hair back behind her back. _Why do I feel like something's going to happen? _Letting out another pent up sigh, Kagome rested her arms on the metal railing wrapping around the building.

"You're sulking, Kagome."

Turning around at his voice, Kagome had to hold a hand up to her hair to stop it from collecting in front of her face. "No… I'm not."

"You hesitated. What's going on, Kagome?"

She knew her feelings could be surmised into one sentence and felt her tongue moisten her lips before she spoke. "Kikyo Hamaya… she used to be your girlfriend, I know that much. But… do you still love her?" She asked tentatively.

"Honestly?" Kagome nodded and looked up into the amber eyes that she instantly fell in love with. "I'm not sure. I mean she and I were together for a long time with thoughts of marriage. But… I guess it just didn't work well since she wanted to become the top actress of Japan and I wanted to succeed in my music. So it was a clean break and we went down separate roads since then."

Kagome felt herself nodding as he told her his story with that woman. But there was still that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her that something just didn't feel right.

"Why are you so interested? Are you jealous?" The words made her instantly look up to him.

"Well she is a very attractive woman and she's a popular actress." Kagome explained to Inuyasha.

"Kagome… yes, I know I've had past relationships but they are in the past. You… you're my future." Inuyasha gave Kagome a heart-wrenching smile and as she parted her lips to respond to his words, his lips crashed on top of hers in a blistering kiss.

* * *

"You have to be fucking kidding me! She's Souta Higurashi?!" A man's voice shouted in the enclosed room. Kagome turned her head and looked over to Myoga and quickly they both tried to quiet the enraged man that sat in front of them.

"And this exactly why her identity has been hidden from the tabloids, Shikagi-sama, if the press were to get wind that Souta was really a girl the newscasters would have a field day with it. Not to mention what the fans would do when they found out that a girl was writing for Demonic." Myoga informed the producer of the television series All for You.

Nodding his head Shikagi, waved off the knowledge and slid the script over to the girl. "Alright, well Hayate Tanaka came up with the script. A brief synopsis of the show is about Kikyo's character having an affair with Inuyasha's. Now we managed to get a Friday night time-slot so that ratings will be high. Now this is where you come in Miss Higurashi, I want you to write lyrics for the theme song. Do you think you can do it?" Silently Kagome flipped through the script to get a feel of what she'd have to do.

Returning to the front page, Kagome lifted her head and gave Shikagi a smile. "Yes, I'll give it my best."

* * *

"So… that's why you're here?" Kagome tilted her head back to look up to Inuyasha, a smile etched over her face. Bringing a hand up to her face, she tucked a strand of her dark black hair behind her ear.

"Well, that's not the whole reason… I really just wanted to see you act." Kagome couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped from her lips as she peered around the warehouse where the set was positioned in the middle of the warehouse. Kagome's eyes darted from the set to the dozen cameras that were all pointing in the direction of the set. She bit at her bottom lip as she peered back up to Inuyasha. "Aren't you nervous?"

Inuyasha's brows knitted together and scowled slightly down to the girl. "Why would I be nervous about this? I've been on stage performing concerts for over a thousand screaming girls." Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome, of all people, would forget about his career as a musician.

"But… screaming girls are different from a scary looking director." Kagome pointed over to the burly man who sat in the black 'Director' chair. The older man had some grotesque facial hair, and Kagome's face blanched when the man shouted for Inuyasha and Kikyo to get on stage. Watching Inuyasha walk away from her, Kagome felt her stomach knot together. She did not like how her body was telling her that something was going to happen. Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagome leaned to support her weight on her left foot. Now all she had to do was to watch the scene unfold. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a short lady with red hinted ebony hair walk in her direction. Kagome then directed her gaze over to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking to the director. Everything happened so quickly she didn't know what was happening. The dark haired girl collided with Kagome, sending Kagome barreling back. Not gaining her footing quickly enough, Kagome felt her elbow connect with a prop wall. Falling down to her knees, Kagome lifted her hand to her elbow… And then she heard it. SMASH!!

Lifting her head, she looked up to see Inuyasha bleeding from a head wound and Kagome noticed more blood on his shoulder. That was when all hell went loose.

"What the hell happened?" "How did that girl get in here?" "Shit! Now we can't finish the shoot." The three questions were lost to Kagome, because all of her attention was on the fact that Inuyasha was bleeding.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Amber eyes bore into chocolate ones. Kagome slowly rose to her feet and placed a hand on his arm that was bleeding.

"You-You're bleeding." Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and then was shoved out of the way.

"Inuyasha… are you okay?" It was Kikyo who had pushed her away from him. Kagome blinked and then Kikyo turned to her and spoke harshly. "Look what you've done; now we can't finish the shoot."

"Yes we can." Inuyasha spoke up and looked over Kagome carefully to make sure that she was okay. "We're going to keep going." He looked around at the paid employees and scowled. "Anybody got a problem with that?!"

Kagome poised herself to speak but was cut short when she heard Kikyo's voice carry around the room. "But Inuyasha, you're not supposed to be injured in this particular scene. You need an ambulance."

"Quiet on Set!" The director's voice boomed and all the attention was given to him. "The boy wants to continue shooting, so that's what we'll do. Everyone take your places. Get the camera's ready. We're going to start in ten!"

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and wanted to reach out and place her hand on his good shoulder. But she was given a cold stare from Kikyo that made her stop her out-stretched hand. Bringing her hand back to her fast-beating heart Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked to the set.

Kagome watched from the sidelines. "Scene 24, Rolling and… Action!!!" with the camera rolling, Kagome watched as Inuyasha changed before her eyes. No longer was it Inuyasha, it was his character, Arata Kyoji who bustled through the door with a hand to his bloody shoulder. Kagome's eyes then peered over to Kikyo who stood there baffled at the sight of the one person who she was having the affair with.

"Arata… what the hell happened? Why are you here?" Kagome's eyes widened at how Kikyo looked around the set frantically. _She's good. _Kagome thought. Enraptured by the new experience by just being there, Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the two of them. It was like being in a whole new world; a world where Arata and Kaori really did exist.

"I heard- you were alone tonight." His voice sounded rough but he made his words slur together.

"You're drunk..." Kagome watched on as Kikyo finally took a good look at his shoulder. "You're hurt; did you get in a fight?"

Kagome's watched as Inuyasha peered down to his shoulder and his free hand reached up to touch the bloody wound. "Yeah, forget about it." Inuyasha stumbled on purpose into the 'room' and stepped closer to Kikyo. "But... nothing matters to me right now but you." Lifting his now bloody hand to cup Kikyo's cheek, Inuyasha peered into Kikyo's black eyes. "I… don't want to fight, and we don't need to speak. Right now I just… I just need to hold you." Watching as Inuyasha wrapped his hand around Kikyo's shoulder while the other swathed its way around her waist in a deep embrace.

"And…. Cut!!"

Everyone applauded the work well done by the two actors. "That was great!" "Very Intense." "That was even better than we rehearsed. Very realistic you too, great job!" The compliments kept coming to the two of them. Inuyasha peered over Kikyo's shoulder to spot Kagome walk slowly up to him. When their eyes connected, Inuyasha gave her his little smirk and instantly Kagome's walk turned into a run and when she came up to him, she wrapped her arms around him and looked up to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… it's all my fault." Kagome blubbered as Inuyasha pulled her tighter in his embrace and stroked her hair lovingly.

"As long as you're not hurt."

"B-But you're a big actor now…"

"Hey…" gently Inuyasha wiped away the tears with his thumb and smiled softly down to her. "I'm not Inuyasha of Demonic when I'm with you remember, I'm just me, it's okay." Inuyasha gave her a warm smile. "Now cheer up."

"Wow, he's really good. I was talking to the other workers and no one can believe that he's never had professional training." The soft voice spoke to Kikyo.

"Yeah… Just thinking about his potential is uncanny, he could have the world at his beck and call but it's like he doesn't want it. He has his heart set on some girl." With her own voice affirming the situation, her features slowly contorted into a smile. With a toss of her head, her black locks fell back from her shoulder. "He took a hit for her and then played the hell out of that scene just so she wouldn't get in trouble." Kikyo's eyes peered over to watch Inuyasha with that girl. "This is going to be interesting... Enju, I need to know who that girl is." Her eyes continued to watch as the girl wrapped Inuyasha's shoulder with gauze.

* * *

"Come over to my place tonight." Inuyasha looked down to Kagome and watched as her cheeks flamed up and then he smiled down to her.

"Really?" Kagome questioned and then gave him a soft smile of her own as she tucked the corner of gauze under the rest of the bandage. She peered into his amber eyes and noted that he nodded in affirmation.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry about the long wait for this chapter, and I could blame it on my classes that I'm taking, but in all honesty, I'd probably be lying. I've started this chapter so many times but it just never flowed to my liking until tonight. And fall quarter is just about to end so I'll be able to post more frequently. Until then, Ja!


	19. Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to the wonderful creator, Rumiko Takahashi. I bow to your excellence. Nor do I own this plot line, it belongs to Mayu Shinjo. The song I use also belongs to Shinjo-sama.

Author's Note: I'm going to try and keep this short and sweet, I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. And I don't know how to make up for it but I can try by posting this wonderful chapter for you to read. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it.

DARKEST DESIRE

With her teeth nibbling on the bed on the end of the pen, Kagome peered down to her scrawled handwriting. Scanning the piece of paper once again she started muttering the words to herself.

"Do you feel guilty  
as you cum  
and close your eyes  
If you gave up this stupid fight  
And stayed with me tonight  
You wouldn't be the first  
To break a promise

Though there's nothing I can offer  
But tomorrow  
The moments I live for  
Are borrowed

The tremble on your hips  
belies your words  
It's absurd,  
All lies will crumble when we kiss

So please…. Break your promise."

Biting down on her lip, Kagome nodded to herself. After what felt like weeks of working on the lyrics they finally came out right. Stretching her legs out under the desk, Kagome bowed her back against the wooden chair that she'd been sitting in. As she turned her head to the side slightly she could feel the release of her muscles in a nice POP. Her eyes landed on the digital clock that was on the shelf to her left and her eyes blinked once before she realized what time it was. Five hours… it had been five hours that she had been sitting in front of this desk looking down to a scrawled paper that was crinkled from the many times she had crumpled it up in her fist attempt then tried to smoothen it out numerous times.

Being glad that she finally finished the much needed lyrics, Kagome gave herself a small pat on the back at her accomplishment. Tomorrow was the deadline for the lyrics to be finished and because of that Kagome was sitting at the desk in front of her for five long hours. With another brief look over to the digital clock, Kagome let out a yawn. It was nearing three in the morning and Kagome hesitated about going to sleep. Myoga had told her that he needed the lyrics by eight sharp. She knew without a doubt that if she went to bed she would not be able to wake in time. Getting out of the chair, Kagome once again felt the need to stretch out her limbs. She let out a sigh at the feeling of relaxation.

"What can I make myself to eat?" She muttered to herself as she started making her way to the well stocked kitchen. Opening up a cupboard, Kagome's eyes landed on the packet of Oriental flavored Ramen. As her eyelids blinked subconsciously, Kagome's mind drifted off to Inuyasha. It had been three days since Inuyasha had saved her from the falling prop wall, three days since they had seen each other; three days since they spent that wonderful night together. Kagome's hand stretched out and grabbed the plastic wrapper and pulled it out of the cabinet. Using her elbow to nudge the wooden cupboard shut, Kagome started cooking her meal.

There was no use in going to sleep, Kagome knew it and after eating she felt she could definitely stay up for the rest of the early morning. As dawn broke through the blinds that covered the large window, Kagome rubbed her eyes. With a glance at the digital clock, Kagome let out an EEP and scrambled around the large house to get ready as quick as she could. Within the span of twenty minutes she was bustling out the door, keeping in mind to lock it of course, she hastened to the destination Myoga had directed her to drop off the lyrics.

Jumping from metro to metro, Kagome arrived at her destination with seven minutes to spare. Breathing heavily, she extended the manila envelope to Myoga. Apparently he had been waiting on her. Kagome tilted her head to the side and was about to ask him where Inuyasha had been for the past couple of the days but she wasn't able to when for the fact Myoga had turned his back to her and entered the gargantuan building plated with full glass from top to bottom.

"Geez, he could've been a little appreciative." Kagome huffed and pouted before turning on her heels when she heard her name being yelled. Turning her head every which way she didn't notice anyone that she knew. Again she heard someone call her name but there was something confusing about it.

"Look up, Kagome!" The voice boomed louder. And with that she lifted her head and a smile crossed her face when she saw who it was that was calling her.

"Took you long enough," Kagome's smile grew even more prominent across her face. She let out a laugh when she saw Inuyasha exhale against the glass pane and started writing something on it. It was unreadable to her. She lifted her cell phone and then pointed at him. She shook her head as she opened her phone and pushed the two key and speed dialed him.

"Did you really think I would be able to read that?" Kagome paused while he started talking to her. "I guess I can come up, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kagome questioned and then nodded to herself. "Alright, I'll see you in a minute then." She let out a soft laugh and entered the building. Her eyes darted from the front desk to the marble floor to the gold decorated elevator door. After just pushing the up button the door slid open without a sound. Thankfully Kagome only had to endure the classical music, for the doors swooshed to the side within a minute. Stepping out, Kagome bit down on her lower lip simply for the fact she didn't know which hall to go down.

As she made her way to the right, she came face to face with Myoga. A scowl was on his face. "Go home."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, but Inuyasha can't see you right now."

"What do you mean? He asked me to come up here." She retorted. A frown now embellished on her face.

"Turn your ass around and go back home. Inuyasha can't be distracted." She knew Myoga was stead-fast in his decision. She came to the conclusion that she wasn't leaving because of Myoga but because she didn't want to come off as a selfish girl who always needed Inuyasha to be by her side. She let out a sigh, _It's only been three days. Three days! Get a grip, Higurashi. _Letting out a frustrated breath, Kagome silently made her way back to the house. It was right when she entered when her cell phone beeped. Glancing down at it she realized it was a text message from, low and behold, Inuyasha. A faint smile stretched her lips. What was written made her blink. _I'm Sorry, I'm going to make it up to you tonight. How about a date? _

_A Date? _Kagome's mind back tracked as she tried to recall if they had gone on a date before. Sure they had gone to the launch party for Sido Music, but did that really qualify as a date? Shaking her black tresses, Kagome grinned to herself. "A date… with Inuyasha!" Jumping ecstatically, Kagome hurriedly responded back to him to affirm the plans.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Kagome was so busy getting ready that she didn't pay attention to when Inuyasha showed up at the house. It was right when she was slipping into a short red dress that Inuyasha had decided to make his appearance known.

"Wow, nice choice." Inuyasha commented as he slowly pulled the zipper up her back, his fingers stopping every once in a while to touch her skin. Kagome felt her cheeks blush. When she was sure that Inuyasha was finished she turned to face him with a smile on her face, her cheeks still a slight pink.

"Thank you. I like to impress." Kagome rose to her tip-toes as she placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well, I'm glad I got out of the shoot as quick as I did." Inuyasha gave her his signature half-smirk that made her weak in the knees.

"You're a big actor now, of course you're going to be busy." Kagome licked her lips as she busied her hands with smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles of his shirt. She felt his fingers lift her chin up from his chest.

"I'm always going to make time for you. Now… we better get out of here before we don't make it to our date." Inuyasha gave Kagome a wicked smirk as he pulled out a black bandana. Before she knew it her eyes were covered with the black fabric and she couldn't see a thing.

"Inu-Inuyasha. I can't see anything." Kagome sputtered and tried to lift the bandana off but felt his hand slide the fabric back down over her eyes.

"That's because I don't want you to see where we're going. I want it to be a surprise." Inuyasha left it at that and escorted Kagome out the stretch limousine and motioned for the driver to go. Kagome was silent the entire ride, well practically silent. She was surprised none-the-less when Inuyasha had started suckling on her ear and his roaming hand on her stomach that eventually landed between her thighs.

"Inuyasha… Can't I take this off now?" Kagome asked as his hand started stroking her nether regions through the fabric of her dress.

"No. Not yet, we're almost there." Inuyasha groaned out into her ear, his fingers still playing with her. Knowing how wet she was turning him on.

It was when the limo stopped that Inuyasha stopped his ministrations and left a gasping Kagome sitting there beside him. He placed a kiss on exposed neck and trailed a kiss up to her lips as the door opened. This time, Inuyasha picked up the girl and made his way into the another vehicle.

Once he situated Kagome on one of the chairs, Inuyasha began again with his magical hand and enticing mouth that filled all of Kagome's senses. He was the only thing she felt and the only thing she wanted to feel. She felt as if she were being lifted several feet in the air with the way he was touching her.

She could feel his hand wrap around her neck and when she felt his fingers tug at the bandana, Kagome realized she could see again if she wanted to. And oh did she want to. Opening her eyes, she came to the realization that somehow from the limousine she was on a airplane. Not just any airplane, a personal Jet from Vibe Records. She could tell from the embellished insignias on the back of the first class leather seats. She squeaked. "I'm on a jet? Eeek! I'm on a jet!" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha finding him with a smirk on his face.

"Is that smirk permanently etched on that face of yours?" Kagome grinned at him.

"Only when I'm around you," Inuyasha stated easily as he leaned in towards the girl. Kagome's grin didn't leave her face as she looked at him and then she let her eyes once again dart around the cabin of the first class. To the right she noticed a bottle of Pinot Noir, and some strawberries that had been dipped in chocolate.

She turned and looked at Inuyasha again, "it seems like you've had this planned out for a while."

She wasn't disappointed when he gave her that smirk again. "Well even if you didn't agree to come, I would've kidnapped you."

* * *

Several hours later….

* * *

"Loop-de-loop. Inuyasha, did I tell yooou, dat I luv you." Kagome slurred.

"Yes, you have." _Getting her drunk? Not a good idea. _Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her walk to the door. Shifting slightly to pull out his keys, Inuyasha inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. When he turned slightly to help Kagome into the house he wasn't expecting a kiss delivered to his lips. CLICK! _Oh well. _Inuyasha thought as he arms went around her waist once again. CLICK! CLICK! Inuyasha shut the door behind him and turned to lock the door. As he helped Kagome up to the bedroom, she tumbled onto the bed, dress, shoes and all. With her hair contrasting against the deep red of the sheets, Inuyasha let out a small moan of pleasure at looking at her. The dress had rose up to her mid-thigh showing off her creamy legs.

He was about to join in the bed when he heard the house phone go off. Releasing a growl, he trudged into the hall where he picked up the phone.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling me this late." Inuyasha snarled into the receiver.

"Tadase with local Sakuri Newspaper, I seem to have come up with some Polaroid's of you, Inuyasha Takahashi, with a how should I say this," Inuyasha started growling again, "an indisposed girl, who could be the infamous lyricist Souta Higurashi, that goes by the real name of Kag-…"

"Listen here, you piece of shit," Inuyasha interjected. "Keep the girl out of the tabloids. I'll give you a story…."

* * *

Author's Note: I have no way to apologize about the long duration that I've been away. And I know none of you want to hear excuses, but I'm going to try to explain without trying to sound apathetic about not finishing this story sooner. I've recently just started going to classes for college, and I am going to try and update this story at a faster rate than I have been doing. I am going to aim for a new chapter every week. I don't know a specific day, but I will get a chapter to all of you. I send a million thanks to whoever is still with me. You all are my rock and inspiration. Until later, Ja Ne!


End file.
